Fall Back On Me
by azarathangel
Summary: Raven falls ill in a battle against Slade. Robin volunteers to take care of her, but Slade keeps coming back! Just a good ol' cheesy, dramatic love story about our favorite birds. EDIT COMPLETE
1. Note: An Author Returns

What's this? Ash is back? There's an email from fanfiction with an azarathangel notification? Has the world gone bonkers?!

No, friends, it has not. Well, maybe I have, since I am a 22 year-old college graduate who has decided to return to lurk around the Teen Titans fanfiction database for old time's sake. And reread her old stories. And smack her forehead in horror at what her 7th grade self was capable of.

So published this in 2005… wow that was so long ago. VERY CLEARLY the work of a seventh grader. And here I am now, stumbling about my childhood because I'm bored of applying for an endless list of jobs that I don't particularly want. And I see that people still visit my stories, still read them, and honestly, I am touched. And embarrassed because lezzbehonest, not my best work. It was probably some of my best (though that thought still makes me shudder a bit) in 2005, but I majored in creative writing and holy potatoes some of this is horrendous. So I'm returning to this, if only for the benefit of those who still return to these stories like I do, to try and make them a bit better, help them live on, and improve them where I can.

Obviously some things can't be helped. Basic plotline, characterization, etc. Clearly I wrote this before I began to appreciate Starfire (who is an awesome character and I'm sorry I bashed her so much back in the day. Nothing makes me happier than a mature Starfire in RobRae stories) and when we were all sadistic little middle schoolers who dipped way too much into the hurt part of the hurt/comfort genre. Why did we want to put our favorite characters through so much _ouch_? What strange children we were. Oops.

Anyways, I apologize for my 2005 self, but I hope the editing and slight restructuring of this will make it better and make up for what cannot be fixed without a complete rewrite, which I sadly do not have time for now that I'm in the real world. Note: the real world sucks. Maybe that's why I come back here from time to time.

Much love,

Ash


	2. Slade

**Fall Back On Me**

**Chapter 1: Slade**

Disclaimer: no ownership, no monetary gain, no nothing. BUT if there are any DC people out there scouring the internet looking for employees… I'm very much unemployed and swear this is not my best work. HIRE ME.

Onto the renewed, revised version of my first work of fanfiction ever. Once again, this is a RobxRae story, and flames that erupt from pairings will be used to heat my house since I probably can't pay my electric bill this winter.

If you didn't read my Big Note (chapter 1 of this), you might want to =)

* * *

"Hand it over, Beast Boy," a livid Raven yelled as she flew after a green cheetah with a thick book in its teeth. It was August, and it was just plain hot. Business had been slow that week as everyone, villains included, retreated to air conditioning. The AC in Titans Tower was acting up, and emotions were running high in the tower. All of the Titans were hot, bored to death, and looking for something to do to pass the time and distract them from the failing AC coils Cyborg couldn't replace until the next week. Unfortunately for them, Beast Boy's idea of "something to do" was to try to annoy everyone to the point of straightjackets. His favorite target? Raven, naturally. Some changelings never learn.

"Beast Boy, give the book back so I don't have to scrape you off the ceiling, please…" Cyborg groaned. The green Titan kept running away from Raven, who was now throwing everything from pillows to Starfire at him.

"Please friend Beast Boy I do not wish to harm you as a projectile of Raven!" Starfire yelled as she flew past Beast Boy as Raven yet again threw her at him.

Robin chuckled as Starfire landed in the wall of pillows that had amassed behind Beast Boy, now a screeching monkey gleefully evading Raven's projectile attack.

"Beast Boy!" The sorceress resumed her Indy 500 speeds as Beast Boy once again morphed into a cheetah. Cyborg narrowly avoided destruction by leaping up onto the coffee table as the green and purple streaks overturned the couch.

_This is getting ridiculous_, Robin thought. _At this rate, all our furniture will be broken, BB will be dead, and Raven… well, at least she looks cute when she's mad._ Robin quickly dodged a flying chicken wing and mentally shook himself. _No, Robin, no. You're her leader. She's just your friend._ He again chuckled as his 'just-a-friend' launched Cyborg's pack of bacon at the green boy. He nodded with approval as a pork loin hit Beast Boy's head with a satisfying _thwack_. It didn't slow him down though.

"Dammit Beast Boy give me the book back _now_ before I _really_ hurt you!" Raven landed, out of breath and flushed from yelling and throwing things with not only her powers but her arms, too.

"Yeah, B, you're lucky she hasn't thrown you out of the window yet," Cyborg called from behind the couch where he and Starfire had taken cover.

Beast Boy kept sprinting in circles, book in his teeth. Raven, though still seething, looked very tired, as Beast Boy had annoyed her the most out of all of them. From stealing her books to putting hot sauce in her tea and all other sorts of other pranks, it has been quite a long day for the girl who so desperately loved peace and quiet. Robin studied Raven's face, pink with anger and exertion, and saw that she had the slightest tremble in her lip like she was about to cry. Of course this was Raven, and she doesn't ever cry, but the thought of it made Robin frown.

_Of all people to harass, he just _had_ to pick Raven… _Robin pushed off the far wall where he had been and deliberately walked over to Beast Boy's monkey form. A screeching monkey, Beast Boy had found, was much more annoying than a big cat. Beast Boy didn't notice his leader standing over him and continued to juggle the book with his hands and feet. Robin watched for a second, arms crossed and scowl firmly in place, before snatching the book out of midair.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed, morphing back into a human.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Robin all but hissed through his teeth. "You're annoying everyone and it's too damn hot for this."

"Aw, but we were just having a little fun, weren't we, Rae?" Beast Boy laughed. He and Robin looked over to see Raven's death glare on in full force. Beast Boy gulped.

"I will end you," she said flatly, hand flaring with black magic. Starfire appeared at her side and quickly guided the mystic back into the kitchen, chattering about how she wanted to give herbal tea a try.

"Like I said, leave her alone," Robin said, turning to go return the book to Raven.

"Ooohhhh Mr. Masked Leader as a crush on the ice que-" Beast Boy sang until a _smack_ on the head sent him tumbling backwards onto the ground. Robin's cheeks were on fire as he looked up, tucking the weaponized book behind his back in case Raven had A) heard Beast Boy and/or B) seen Robin use her favorite book as a club. He sighed in relief when the purple-haired girl was nowhere to be seen.

"So it's true, you _do_ like her," Cyborg whispered. Robin yelped and spun on his heel, book once again raised in defense. The half-metal man raised his hands in surrender, laughing. "Relax, little man, it's all safe with the big guy!" Cy said.

"I never said I liked her!" Robin replied, only lowering the book a few inches.

"Whatever, Rob, I see the way you watch her. I'm surprised you let BB go this far annoying her today before racing to defend her honor and sanity."

Robin glared. "Cyborg…"

"Robin." Cyborg responded with waggling eyebrows and a wide smile. Robin sighed in defeat as he lowered the book to his side and rubbed his forehead.

"Okay, okay. Just, just don't say anything, Cy."

"Treat her right and don't screw up, easy as that," Cyborg said as he pushed Robin towards the door. "She went to her room. Go give her back that book, Mr. Knight in Shining Armor."

"Smartass."

"Damn straight. Now go," Cyborg said with a grin.

Robin shook his head with a half-smile. Cyborg was such a big brother. The doors opened with a _swoosh_ and Robin walked towards the elevator, wiping cheetah saliva off the bookbinding. He wouldn't be able to do anything about the small teeth marks. At least it was hardcover and they were just indentations. Beast Boy really did need to learn to control himself.

Robin stepped off the elevator and slowly walked towards Raven's room. Taking a deep breath, he raised his fist to knock. _Maybe if she's in a good mood, I can ask her to go to dinner or something…_ He chuckled. Raven in a good mood after Beast Boy's antics today. Right. That was a funny one.

"Um, Robin?" He heard Raven's level voice and looked down to see her door half open. His mouth dropped open.

"Ummm…" _Smooth, Grayson_, he thought. "I brought your book back?"

"Is that a question or a statement," she deadpanned. Robin could have sworn he saw a flicker of a smile on her face though, if only for a second. He handed it to her and laughed, one hand moving to scratch the back of his head.

"Sorry, Rae. Didn't mean to lurk." He smiled down at her, brightening as she lowered her hood.

"You weren't lurking. It was the laughing that struck me as odd, but whatever. Thanks for returning my book." She turned it over, rubbing her pale fingers across the tooth marks. Robin saw her frown. It was her favorite book, after all. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about, Robin?" Robin realized he was staring.

"I, uh, sorry about the tooth marks," he stumbled over his words, irrationally nervous as Raven's large violet eyes locked onto his face. She really was so beautiful when she took her hood off and let the world see her face. Raven looked back down to the book and Robin felt his shoulders relax slightly, the spell of her gaze momentarily broken.

"Yeah... as annoying as the monkey was, I would have preferred the screeching to the teeth marks." She sounded sad. "I suppose I should learn to leave my more valuable books in my room and keep to paperbacks in the living room."

"Or we could just get a nice crate for Beast Boy," Robin replied. He noticed the slight shake of Raven's shoulders as she almost laughed.

"Are you sure there's not anything else, Robin?" Raven's tone turned as concerned as a Raven tone could get. Her empathy was picking up on the tension and nervousness radiating off of Robin. He scratched the back of his head again, hoping the heat on his face he felt was just from the failing air conditioning and nothing else. Raven raised an eyebrow as she watched her usually composed leader stumble across his words a bit. There was another emotion under there that she couldn't quite place.

"Are you feeling okay?" Raven asked.

"Well," Robin sighed. _Just go for it, idiot_. "Do you, I mean, will you, err… let's see, how to say this." He rocked back on his heels for a second. "Well, uh, Raven."

"That would be me." She tried not to laugh. He was cute when nervous. _Stop that_, she thought to herself, pushing Happy back. Robin laughed nervously.

"Raven, um, wannagoseeamovieorsomethingwithme?" he said very quickly.

"What was that, Robin?"

"Willyougooutonadateorsomethingwithmemaybe?"

"Robin, please slow down." Raven let out a small sigh. Robin took a breath.

"Will you—"

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Dammit…" Robin muttered under his breath as the hallway flashed red.

"Later. Come on," Raven said as she ran down the hall, cape whipping out behind her with Robin on her heels. When they got to the living room, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg were staring at the computer.

"Report," Robin said, a sinking feeling in his stomach as he saw the other three's expressions. Cyborg turned around.

"Slade."

* * *

Like I said, friends, I will try to fix what I can, but 2005 was a long time ago and there's only so much fixing I can do! I hope those of you who have returned enjoy the edits and will consider rereading and rereviewing as I go along and fix this. Hopefully I can do a chapter per day. Cheers!


	3. Waiting On a Bird

**Chapter 2: Waiting on a Bird**

Oh goodness, friends. This refurbishing project is going to be much harder than I thought. Get ready for inexplicably hormonal teenagers with weird internal dialogue and plenty of irrationality along the way. Maybe after this is all said and done with, I'll actually go write a completely new story to prove I'm not a lost cause as a writer.

To keep the intergrity of the original, here are the "extra special shoutouts" from 2005: Bobalina and the Schizophrenic Margarita. If you're out there, know that I have not forgotten you!

* * *

As they raced out to the garage, Cyborg quickly relayed the mission information.

"He's on a boat out by the oil rig. Nothing stolen yet, but the crew has abandoned ship."

"Good, no civilian involvement," Beast Boy stated.

"Wow, Beast Boy. That was actually a smart observation," Raven quipped. Robin smirked.

"A boat? All right, Titans, listen up. Cyborg, you take the T-Car. Starfire and Beast Boy, you guys fly and see if we can't get some aerial surveillance while we're en route. One of you will get Cyborg from the ferry lot over to the pier. Raven, you're coming with me on the R-cycle," Robin ordered. Raven shot him a look.

"Why the R-cycle? Can't someone carry you or something? Or just take the T-car?"

"Too long a ride. I need you to help the R-cycle fly like what you did with Cyborg's car, and I want both vehicles just in case: T-car at the ferry lot, R-cycle out on the pier. This is Slade, after all."

"Whatever." Raven clearly wasn't convinced.

Cyborg glanced at Robin with a knowing smile. Robin glared right back sending the message to shut it. So what if he _maybe_ had an ulterior motive with the R-cycle… he still wanted both vehicles on the scene. It was logical. Or so his leader brain reasoned. Cyborg shrugged and jumped into the T-car. The tires squealed as he shot off with Starfire and Beast Boy close behind. Robin tossed a black helmet at Raven and climbed on the motorcycle.

"Do I really have to ride that thing?" she stated darkly. Robin hid a smile as he patted the seat behind him.

"Yes and nothing is going to change that so stop complaining and get on. We're wasting time."

"Fine. But I'm in front. If you need me to lift the motorcycle, I have to be close to the controls." _And stop your driving skills from killing us_, she added in silent afterthought. Robin scooted back on the seat and she carefully climbed on in front of him. He moved back up behind her and grabbed the handlebars. As his chest pressed against her back, an oil can in the background exploded. Raven grimaced and adjusted her grip on the handlebars, leaning forward slightly. Robin revved the bike.

_Maybe she likes me too…_ was Robin's last thought before they shot off towards the oil rig and Slade.

"I still don't see the logic of having this stupid machine out on the pier with us when a perfectly safe _car_ with perfectly wonderful _seatbelts_ will only be a mile away at the ferry lot," Raven yelled over the wind as Robin maneuvered them through the evening traffic. He rolled his eyes. This was the fourth time she had said something like that.

"Trust me, Rae. If something happens, a mile will seem a lot more manageable with this on the pier."

"But we can _fly_! And Slade won't even be out on the stupid pier. We have to go to a stupid _boat_ for this."

"Just shut it," Robin grumbled. He felt Raven let out a huff, her back hitting his chest lightly as she sulked as best she could. The bike rounded the last corner and they saw Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy flying out across the ferry crossing towards the pier. In the distance, the oil rig rose out of the water.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven sighed out. The bike glowed black and Robin slowly let go of the controls as the bike rose into the air and across the water.

As Raven set the motorcycle down on the end of the pier, she saw Cyborg staring at them. "What," she said defensively.

"Oh, nothing…" Cyborg said with a small smile on his face. She realized Robin's arms were still wrapped around her waist from the short flight across the water. She quickly jumped up off the motorcycle and glared at Robin. He leaned back on his hand and smiled at her. That damn cocky smile… it made her knees weak. She threw the helmet at his chest and triumphantly smiled as he caught it with a quiet _oof_.

_Stupid emotions. I don't like him. I don't, I can't. I don't like Robin_! She saw a column of water burst up through the boards a few yards behind Robin and glared. _Dammit, _she thought before turning and jogging towards the rest of the group, ignoring Cyborg's smug face.

"The boar is in that direction." Starfire pointed proudly at an object in the distance.

"Boat, Star." Robin joined them. "Okay, team. Let's take him down fast and hard. See if we can't take him by surprise for once. Starfire, take Cyborg. Beast Boy you're scouting solo up ahead. Raven, I'm going to need another lift," Robin directed.

"You are so very subtle, Robin," Cyborg whispered into his ear. Robin elbowed him in the chest.

"Friend Robin," Starfire said, interrupting his silent argument with Cyborg. "Why is it that I must take friend Cyborg? I always transport you to the place of battle." Starfire batted her eyes at Robin.

_Yeah 'cause you freakin' grab me before I can protest and I'm tired it..._ Robin cleared his throat. "You're the strongest because of you alien strength, Star, and Beast Boy is the only one who can go ahead undetected."

"But, Raven-" she began to protest.

"-is carrying Robin because he insists and you're stronger than me. Can we please go now?" Raven sighed. _Starfire can be so overbearing. What an act…_

"And thank you, Raven. Titans, GO!" Robin yelled. Starfire grabbed Cyborg rather roughly while muttering under her breath about clorbag varblernelks and something else in a language nobody understood.

"Girls are weird," Beast Boy said before taking off as an eagle. He would change into a fly when he was closer. Robin turned to Raven.

"Alright Rae, you've seen Starfire do this enough to know what to do."

"It's not exactly rocket science, Bird Boy," she muttered, glad that her face was in shadow. She had a bad feeling there was some sort of blush creeping onto her face at the idea of HER carrying ROBIN at HIS suggestion. Another water column shot up into the air nearby.

"Um," Robin looked a little worried as Raven squeezed her eyes tight and muttered her incantation under her breath.

_Fine, stupid emotions, fine! It's a crush._ She couldn't have this turning into a _Wicked Scary_ fiasco. Though it had felt so nice when Robin wrapped his arm around her waist in that elevator shaft… _Stop_, she mentally slapped herself. She turned around to see Robin staring at her with that cocky grin planted firmly on his lips. Those beautiful, kissable lips… nothing exploded.

"Arms out, Bird Boy," she said as she began to float in the air. Robin turned and she scooped him up, glad her hood was firmly in place despite the wind. Robin looked up at her graceful form flying through the air. Where Starfire flew like a rocket, Raven flew like a bird. Her grip was gentle but firm, her hands much smaller than Starfire's, but despite the noticeable strength difference, he knew he was just as safe. Robin looked back towards the boat. This, he decided, was a much better means of transportation. But now it was time to deal with Slade.

Over on the boat, a shadow watched the incoming formation with a thin smile.

'That's right, my little bird, come to me. I've been waiting for you."

* * *

Oh look at this, two new chapters in one night! This is fun. I miss writing these characters. Cheers!


	4. Jealous Alien

**Chapter 3: Jealous Alien**

Ugh, why do I have so many stupid author notes throughout the story… not to mention the awful "thanxxx" and "plz" things that I have come to solely associate with the cherished Harry Potter fanfic "My Immortal." Which if you haven't read, you should. It is seriously the best entertainment in the world once you accept the fact that people like that exist. It's pure gold.

Anyways, I apologize for the Starfire bashing. I really do like her… now. Apparently back then I didn't? Or something? Whatever. Sorry, Star.

* * *

Raven dropped Robin unceremoniously on the ground by Cyborg and Starfire before landing next to him.

"Told you I would drop you," Raven said dryly, staring down at him. He stuck his tongue out at her and smiled as he saw her try to conceal a small laugh.

"Oh friend Robin! Are you injured?" Starfire cried, picking Robin up and dusting him off. A small smirk made its way on to her face as she started brushing off his shoulders, then moved to his back, lower, lower…

"What the hell!?" Robin yelped, jumping into the arms of Raven who promptly dropped him, again, in front of her as she stumbled backwards.

"I was merely brushing the dust off of you, friend Robin," Starfire said innocently.

"Starfire, you know quite well what you're doing. You asked me about 'touching' yesterday after we watched that movie." The unheard "dumbass" at the end of Raven's sentence was obvious. Raven crossed her arms, trying to quash the sudden urge to slap Starfire as she remembered her own crush on the Boy Wonder.

"You are sure that is what we talked about after watching the movie, _friend_ Raven?" Starfire shot back. Raven was surprised at the venom in her voice.

"Starfire, you've been here what, three years? Why the hell _wouldn't _you know! That was totally uncalled for!" Robin said angrily as he picked himself up off the ground and shifted towards Raven.

"Yeah Starfire, you know better," Cyborg said while trying to hide his laughter.

"Hmph." Starfire turned her nose into the air and crossed her arms. Robin rolled his eyes.

"Where's Beast Boy? Shouldn't he be back by now?" As soon as the words left Robin's mouth, Beast Boy popped up in front of them.

"It's really weird, dudes! He's just sitting there laughing to himself! It's like he's gone more nutsy cuckoo than before!" Beast Boy exclaimed with his hands waving in the air.

"Let's go," Robin said, and the Titans began making their way towards the back of the boat. While they were navigating the cargo on deck, Raven noticed Robin was indeed very close to her, almost in a protective manner, the whole time. Helping her over boxes and holding out his hand getting down from them. It was actually kind of comforting, she realized, though quite unnecessary. They stopped at the top of the second to last stack of crates to peer over, making sure there was nobody waiting. This stack was bigger than all the rest, but there was no sign of anyone beyond the last stack of crates. Cyborg climbed over and jumped down, then Beast Boy, then Robin.

_Oh Robin, why cannot you like me instead of that witch Raven?_ Starfire thought jealously. As Raven turned to climb down, since Robin commanded they climb and hug close to the boxes to avoid detection, Starfire had her first "evil" idea since leaving Tamaran. As Raven's head disappeared over the edge, Starfire casually ground the heel of her boot into Raven's exposed fingers.

"CRAP!" Raven quietly yelped as she let go. Totally unprepared and forgetting she could fly, Raven shut her eyes and prepared herself for the hard impact of the wood 15 feet below her.

"Shit," Robin cursed, starting to climb up the box in front of him.

_Shit shit shit shit SHIT!_ Raven thought, squeezing her eyes tight. As she neared the ground, she tensed up her back for the impact on the unforgiving wood. When she was about to land, she felt something hard hit her from the side. She instantly curled up in a ball and felt her body flip around in a circle. She landed on the ground by the box in someone's arms. Opening her eyes slowly and groaning, she found herself half-curled up in Robin's arms, looking up into a very concerned masked face.

"Are you okay Rae?" he asked urgently, gazing down at the petite beauty in his arms.

"I'm fine Robin. Sorry. That was really stupid of me," she said, fuming at the fall as well as Starfire. She looked at her hand. It had several bleeding cuts on it from being smashed in between Starfire's heel and the box. It was also beginning to turn black and blue. Robin took one look at her hand and turned angrily towards Starfire.

"What the hell was that for, Starfire? She could have really been hurt!" Robin hissed through his clenched teeth, sitting down with Raven to get a better look at her hand, still not wanting to let her go. Starfire angrily watched Raven in Robin's lap, wishing it could be her in Robin's arms instead. She felt a rush of guilt when she saw Raven's hand, but quickly tucked it away. Tamaranians were extremely protective of what they thought was theirs.

"Oh friend Raven! I am most sorry! Are you injured badly? Perhaps you should not accompany us on this mission!" Starfire said, insincere worry dripping from her words. Raven gave her a look and turned her attention back to her hand.

"Shut it, Starfire," Robin said while wrapping Raven's hand in white medical tape.

"I'm perfectly capable of finishing this mission. The flight thing was only a little misstep, and look, my hand's fine," Raven said, holding up her taped hand. Pushing herself off Robin's lap and onto a nearby wood pallet, she inspected her hand and the wrap job Robin had done. Not bad, she thought to herself. Robin stood up and held his hand out to her. She looked up at his smiling face, concern and something else she couldn't place radiating off of him. She smiled slightly but quickly put on her normal emotionless façade and took his hand. He pulled her up and she quickly let go, mindful of the hovering alien. "Umm, thanks Robin," she said quietly.

"Anything for you Rae," he said so only she could hear. Raven let a look of confusion cross her features before settling back into battle mode as Robin turned to rattle off instructions. "One more stack of crates, Titans, and we don't know what we'll find on the other side waiting. We've wasted time. Starfire, you're going down first. Then Cyborg, then Beast Boy, then me, then Raven. Let's go, and quickly."

They made their way over to the final stack of crates. Starfire quickly scaled the side with Cyborg and Beast Boy right behind. "C'mon Rae, you go first." Robin said giving her a leg up.

"I thought I was supposed to go last, Boy Blunder," she said lightly, smirking. Robin merely shook his head and followed close behind, slightly to the right of her. Raven started climbing, wincing every time she used her bad hand. Flying would be so much easier… Starfire peeped over the edge at them and frowned. She would not be bested! Her red hair disappeared and a chunk of wood fell towards them shortly after. It missed Raven and headed straight towards Robin.

"Robin!" Raven said. She used her powers and stopped the wood right before it clunked Robin in the head. She floated it down to the ground. "You okay?" she asked him.

"Fine, thanks to you," he said, glaring up at the top of the stack. "Come on, let's get up there. I need to talk to a certain alien bitch who is not at all herself today." They finished the climb up to the top of the stack, finding the rest of the team already on the ground. "I'll go down first," he said. He jumped to the ground and executed a perfect roll upon landing.

That body, Raven thought before shaking her head. No, not now, stupid, she berated herself. Raven moved to a crouch and was about to jump over the edge when something hard slammed into her side for the second time that day. Only this one was hard and metallic.


	5. Attack!

**Chapter 4: Attack**

Now, onto some action! And plenty of ouch, because apparently that was the thing to write for your favorite characters back in 2005. I still love it, but even I'll admit this is excessive. Whateva.

Shout out to those I gave review responses to for this chapter, because to this day I appreciate reviews like no other and know how fun it is to get a response. Attaway Rebel-Aquarius (you still rock), HermioneGranger22491, and Rae who apparently gave me an awesome idea when I first wrote this!

* * *

"Raven!" Her team yelled from below her. As she flew over the edge of the crates towards the rest of the Titans, Raven lashed out at her assailant. As her fist connected with the head of the person, a sharp pain ran up her arm. The metal skull of the Slade bot had sustained her attack with nothing but a small dent in its head. And still it would not let go.

"Get, OFF!" She yelled. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The Slade bot was blasted back and over the edge of the boat as Raven caught herself in flight a mere three feet above the ground. Robin ran over to her and steadied her as she stumbled.

"Raven, are you okay? What's wrong?" Robin looked down at her hand. More blood was coming out through the medical tape from the reopened cuts. Raven leaned back against the crates, holding her side.

"Damn, robot, knocked, breath out," she gasped. "I, hate everything, ow."

"Let me see your hand." Robin said. Raven held her hand out to him. He tenderly unwrapped the old bandages, pulling some antiseptic wipes out of his belt as he did so. "This will sting a little, Rae," he warned. She winced slightly as Robin ran the cloth over her hand. After he rewrapped it with fresh bandages, he put his hands on her shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay, Raven?" His face was stern, but his grip was gentle.

"I will be," Raven replied. He hesitated for a second, his hand moving to the hair brushing her shoulder. Softly, so softly with the back of his finger, he brushed it behind her ear.

"Okay," he replied. Raven's cheeks flared up and she looked away, tugging her hood back up over her head. He stepped back and hurried towards the others with his head down. Cyborg had a small smile on his face, like he was thinking about something. Starfire had steam coming out of her ears, and with her red hair, it looked like her head was on fire. Raven started walking over with her cloak drawn tightly around her, favoring the side the robot had barreled into.

"Well _that _was proof Slade is up to something," Beast Boy observed.

"Thank you, Captain State the Obvious," Raven said dryly.

Cyborg snickered then said, "Alright Robin, what's the plan?"

"Kick his ass," Robin said through clenched teeth.

As they continued their stealthy approach, Raven noticed a small movement behind a large tarp.

"Stop!" she hissed.

"What?" Robin said, moving closer to her.

"There." She pointed to a bunch of Slade bots, poised to attack, behind the tarp, barely noticeable in the late afternoon sun. The bots were all facing straight ahead, ready to destroy whatever crossed their path.

"Nice. Titans, ready." Robin whispered, taking out his Bo staff. They put some distance between themselves and the tarp opening and walked in front of it, activating the robots. Instantly greeted by a small army of Slade bots, Robin yelled out, "Titans, GO!"

They all instantly scattered, each taking a group with them. Cyborg blasted a bunch of the robots with his sonic cannon. "Boo-ya! Wha-?" Another group jumped on him, completely weighing him down. "Get the hell off!" Cyborg yelled, struggling against the weight of the metal. Robin heard and ran over to help his friend, but was sidetracked by a squad that surrounded him. While Robin was fighting his way through the Slade bots, Starfire flew over to Cyborg and started blasting away at the mass holding him down. A stray bot suddenly sent her flying back towards Robin's position.

"EEP!" Starfire yelled. "Robin, catch me!" He turned around to see her hurtling towards him, arms flailing.

"Crap." Both uttered a clearly audible _oof_ as they collided and tumbled back through the shallow wall of robots. When the dust settled Robin tried to get up, but a rather heavy weight was on him.

"Isn't this funny, friend Robin! We have landed on top of one another!" Starfire giggled. Robin cringed and looked up to see Raven trying to keep the robots off of a disabled Cyborg and a now unconscious Beast Boy. She threw crate after crate at the never-ending stream, occasionally throwing shields up around her and her teammates. Raven floated ten feet off the ground for a better vantage point, and realizing she was out of reach, the robots began shooting with their laser guns. Robin again tried to shove Starfire off and she tumbled to the side, legs still hooked over him. As he looked around the area, he noticed one robot sneak away from the group Raven was keeping at bay and come up at the far side of the battle, hidden behind a box. It took out its laser gun and took aim.

"Starfire, the others are in trouble!"

"Do you not wish to know how I am?" Starfire asked, acting hurt.

"Off, now!" Robin yelled and scrambled to his feet. "Raven, look out!" Robin cried out, throwing a freeze disc towards the robot as he did so.

"Wha-" She started to turn around as the robot shot. Robin's freeze disc slammed into the crate a second too late, encasing both the box and the robot in ice. The laser beam hit Raven in the stomach and she doubled over. A small yell of pain escaped her lips as she tumbled back towards the deck. Robin watched, frozen, as first her elbow then the rest of her hit the unforgiving surface and she rolled towards the railing.

The water! Robin thought, running towards the edge of the boat. Raven flung an arm out a second before reaching the railing, and she stopped rolling but still she slid. With a yell, Robin dove towards her, arm outstretched as he watched her head slam into the iron support rail before she slipped over the side of the boat.

Robin skidded across the wood and his hand found her wrist as he, too, slipped over the side, his other hand clamped tightly on the rail as he swung against the boat with Raven dangling below him. He felt her hand weakly close around his wrist and heard her groan. A strong hand grabbed his upper arm and Robin felt himself lifted back onto the boat by a revived Cyborg.

"Whoa, what the hell happened to Raven?" Beast Boy asked, gawking. Robin looked at him, confused, before redirecting his attention to Raven who was now sitting with her back to the rail she had so recently hit her head on. Both her hands were pressed tightly against the side of her head, blood dripping down her sleeve. Cyborg went into action.

"Rae, look at me."

"No, just give me a second," was her muffled response.

"Raven…" Cyborg's voice was stern and commanding. Robin looked around to see that Starfire had dispatched the rest of the robots, and the deck was blissfully clear. She and Beast Boy were on their guard, watching for more of Slade's minions while Cyborg tended to Raven's head.

"Now, dark girl," Cyborg demanded with finality. Raven sighed and lifted her head, eyes closed. The side of her head was bleeding steadily, and as Cyborg moved his hands to the wound, Raven's own hands moved to her abdomen where the laser had hit her.

Cyborg held his hand out to Robin who quickly granted the wordless request by producing a wad of gauze from his belt. Cyborg dabbed at the wound, inspecting and cleaning before holding the gauze over it and looking back to Raven's face.

"It's not deep, Rae, but it will bleed for a bit."

"It's a head wound, Cy, of course it's going to bleed," Raven shot back, the bite in her words softened by the use of Cyborg's nickname.

"Open your eyes. I need to see if you have a concussion." Raven obliged, and Cyborg quickly checked her pupils. "All clear, somehow. Keep pressure on your head." Raven shot him a _well duh_ look before replacing his large metal hands with her own over the wad of gauze. Her gaze moved over to where Robin crouched.

"Thanks Robin. Second time you've saved my life in one day. I owe you," Raven said with a soft half-smile. She sat up all the way and her unoccupied hand flew back to her abdomen. "Damn that hurt."

"Where's Starfire?" Robin suddenly said, noticing the red-head had not said nor made herself apparent during the time he had been helping Raven.

"You noticed?" Starfire said acidly. Robin turned to face a very angry Starfire.

"Star!" Robin squeaked.

"I do not appreciate being shoved off of you. You have been ignoring me as of late friend Robin. If you do not soon start to show you love me, it will be finished," she threatened.

"Ok, what the hell are you talking about? What will be finished? I had to help the others and I couldn't do that until you got off of me. I've just been busy. I'm not ignoring you," Robin said, hiding his laughter (along with the others) at her ridiculous statement.

"Um, Star? Have you been watching any soap operas lately?" Beast Boy said, laughing quietly.

"Yes friend Beast Boy. I have watched the opera of the soap yesterday. Why do you ask?" Starfire said, oblivious to the fact that her little speech was right off of her soap opera episode from the other day.

"No reason…"

Robin stepped past her and Beast Boy to survey the boat deck. Behind them, a pile of mangled robots and crates. Ahead, all manners of boat machinery, more crates, tarps, and buckets. Plenty of hiding places for Slade. Robin squared his shoulders and turned back around to his team.

"Rae? You feel up to the rest of the mission?" Robin asked gently, changing the subject.

"I don't have much choice, seeing as we're right in the middle of it," Raven stood up, unsteady on her feet. Her hand found Cyborg and he set her upright. "Ideally it's just Slade left, and I'll be able to hang back on the defensive side of things." Robin nodded.

"Let's check the cabin before we move forward," Robin said, walking towards the large structure in the middle of the deck. Beast Boy ripped down the tarp that had hid the first wave of robots, double-checking there were no more surprises left behind that particular door. Robin looked back at his teammates, nodding to Cyborg who had his cannon ready and aimed at the door. Slowly, Robin reached for the handle. With a quiet turn of his wrist, he pushed the door in and was promptly greeted by a swift kick to the jaw.

Robin skidded backwards, taking everyone else with him, as Slade exited the cabin door.

"Ow," Raven said.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted, still nursing his jaw. Beast Boy attacked first as a lion, but was quickly thrown back by a well-placed punch to the neck. Starfire unleashed a barrage of starbolts, all of which Slade dodged. Cyborg tried a few shots then some punches, but was hit back to where Beast Boy lay. Cyborg stayed back with Beast Boy, deciding to try and revive his little green friend. Raven threw several boxes at Slade, making sure to keep her distance as she concentrated on keeping the gauze clamped over the cut on her head. After a few attempts, one finally hit its target.

Slade slid back a few feet, angry. He moved to attack her but was hit from behind by a well-timed kick to the head courtesy of Robin. Slade swung his leg behind him, tipping Robin backwards, and stood to punch a hole through the box Raven had just thrown at him. The wood chips flew back towards her, and as she covered her face against the wood, Slade saw his chance. He grabbed a metal rod off the ground and hurled it towards Raven, catching her across the stomach. She gasped for air she flew backwards over the railing of the boat, her back hitting hard and sending her upside down. Robin felt his breath catch in his throat, but seconds later she came flying back up, hood flipped off and anger crackling in her eyes and fists.

Slade took a step backwards, the sorceress before him a scary sight. Blood began leaking back down the side of her face, but she paid it no mind as she started shooting balls of magic at Slade, each more powerful than the next. Slade flipped back over Robin, dodging as he made his way up to the top of the cabin. Raven took chase, shooting magic all the while.

"Raven!" Robin called as she disappeared over the roof. Starfire raced after her and Slade, shooting starbolts at the masked man who was finding it more and more difficult to dodge the glowing attacks. Robin vaulted up onto the roof in time to see Slade disappear over the other side in a flash of smoke and light. Raven and Starfire flew backwards, hands shielding their faces. Raven landed shakily with her hand pressed to her head, Starfire in front of her watching for Slade to pop back up over the ledge. Cyborg and Beast Boy appeared next to Robin, both nursing injuries of their own.

"Slade?" Beast Boy asked, watching with disbelief on his face as Starfire helped Raven back towards the group. "Girls really are _so_ weird," he mumbled as Cyborg went to help. Robin kept his eyes roaming the boat, looking for Slade. He couldn't have gone far. He _wouldn't _have gone far.

"Take cover!" Cyborg yelled. He, Starfire, and Raven were looking down at the ground as a loud _click_ sounded. Raven threw up a shield and Beast Boy dove at Robin, the two falling to the ground just as a small explosion ripped through the air. Both went sliding off the roof into a stack of plastic buckets.

"Raven? Star? Cyborg?" Beast Boy called as he and Robin picked themselves out of the crushed plastic.

"You do not want to do that," they heard Starfire say as the whine of Cyborg's charging cannon floated around the corner. The separated heroes sprinted around the corner to see Slade standing over a barely conscious Raven near the edge of the deck. Starfire's eyes were glowing, and Cyborg's cannon was aimed straight at Slade's head.

"Aren't you two girls supposed to be fighing right now," Slade remarked dryly. Starfire frowned.

"Don't touch her," Robin yelled, taking out a handful of Bird-a-rangs.

"That's precious, Robin. Trying to save your little girlfriend."

"What are you doing here, Slade," Robin growled, taking a step forward.

"Now I don't want to spoil all the fun, but since you've asked so nicely…" Slade brought a hand to his face, deliberately stroking the side of his mask as if in deep thought as he brought a foot down over Raven's slender neck, slowly pressing down as she weakly struggled against the pressure, head still bleeding. She was very pale.

"I've been watching your battles, Titans. This little bird is the linchpin of your team, is she not? The one with the shields, the reasonable one, the all-reaching power…" Slade laughed. "It really is always the quiet ones. I think I would be better off with her eliminated, don't you?" Robin tightened his grip on the projectiles in his hand, ready to fling them at Slade. Noticing, Slade simply shrugged and calmly pushed Raven backwards with his foot, sending her over the edge for the second time that day.

Immediately, cannon blasts, starbolts, and Bird-a-rangs flew at Slade. Robin sprinted straight towards him and planted an explosive on Slade's back as he flew past and over the edge in a fast dive towards the water.

Starfire and Cyborg kept the flood of attacks aimed at Slade as he scrambled to get the disc off his back. With a satisfied grin, he tried to flip his way across the boat towards the rig and the pier. Beast Boy streaked past as a cheetah, flipping as he vaulted over the railing and morphed into a dolphin. Slade hurled the disc back towards Starfire and Cyborg and watched it explode halfway there, providing a distraction as he dove off the boat and vanished. As the smoke cleared, Starfire and Cyborg ran over to the side of the boat where their friends had disappeared.

Raven's body hit the water with a splash, shortly followed by Robin. He frantically looked through the murky waters for Raven. "Mmm!" he exclaimed as he saw her dark shape sinking. He swam down towards her and grabbed hold of her cloak, lungs burning as he gathered her closer. He tried to pull her up towards the surface, but he was starting to get light-headed from lack of breath, and Raven's cloak was thick and heavy. Robin struggled with the clasp, cursing as he fumbled. A nudge alerted him to something beneath them, and suddenly he and Raven were shooting towards the surface atop a large green whale.

When Robin finally broke into the fresh air, he gasped for air, relieved to hear Raven coughing next to him. Beast Boy leapt out of the water and flipped into his pterodactyl form. His claws dug into Robin's shoulders and with a great flap of his leathery wings, Beast Boy hauled them up to the boat.

Robin held Raven close to him, trying to keep her abnormally cold body warm. The bleeding on her forehead had slowed, but it still leaked onto Robin's uniform shirt. The other three gathered in close.

"She saved us from that bomb, Robin. Threw up the shield just in time, but I think it took the rest of her energy out of her. She can't heal herself," Cyborg said grimly.

"I'm sorry, Rae, I'm sorry I couldn't get there in time," Robin whispered, his heart like lead. She was so cold.

"Come on dude, we gotta get her home. We can load your motorcycle onto my car so you can ride with her." Cyborg said gently. Robin nodded, silent as he rocked back on his heels. The green pterodactyl gently grabbed onto Raven's shoulders and rose off the ground, taking her with him. Starfire grabbed Cyborg and Robin's hands and flew back to the pier, dropping Robin off at his motorcycle before following Beast Boy back to the T-car. Robin gunned the bike and shot off down the pier back towards the lot.

You were right, Raven, he thought. It was stupid to bring the bike. So you need to be okay so you can say _I told you so_, okay, Rae? Robin thought to himself as he came to a screeching halt next to the T-car.

Cyborg had settled Raven across the backseat, and Robin slid in next to her, placing her head on his lap. He gently smoothed her wet lavender hair out of her face, pressing a new piece of gauze to her head. The bleeding was almost gone. Cyborg finished loading the cycle onto the back of the car and they began the journey home in silence, Starfire and Beast Boy silently flying above them.

Please be okay, Robin thought. Please Rae.

* * *

Hmm yeah so I changed a lot of things from the original. And I like this so much better. Ignore the logistical improbability of the vehicles and stuff. Ain't nobody got time for that.


	6. He's Back

**Chapter 6: He's Back**

Yes, yes, I got rid of that stupid Author's Note chapter that used to be chapter 5. It was basically an apology for super sappiness and out of character moments, which by now y'all should understand is just going to happen because that's how it goes.

Rymilu... couldn't have said it better myself. It's just a dramatic, cheesy love story haha. Gotta love that fluff.

* * *

Robin woke with a start from a restless sleep. Someone was coughing. He looked first to the door, but no one was there. The coughing stopped as he looked back towards Raven's still form on the bed in the medical ward. She had been asleep since last night's battle with Slade. Robin glanced up at the clock.

4:00 in the morning? Damn… Robin thought sleepily. He cracked his neck and stretched, sighing with satisfaction as he felt his sore joints pop and relax. Maybe he should have gone to his room… or at least used one of the open beds. Chair sleeping had to be a form of torture in some country. It was his own fault, though… No amount of persuading from Cyborg, Beast Boy, or a fuming Starfire had moved him. Cyborg shrugged and told him to at least sleep, Beast Boy didn't care, and Starfire had only walked off after Beast Boy had all but dragged her out with promises of mustard and her favorite show, 'The Wonderful World of Fungus.' She had been acting weird lately, and Robin liked her less and less. He sighed. She would get over it soon. She always did.

Damn where the hell is that coughing coming from? Robin thought, glancing yet again around the room. "Raven? Rae? Are you awake?" Robin said, gently pushing her shoulder. Her eyes slowly opened and she turned her head to look at Robin with bleary eyes

"Hey," was all she said. He bent down and hugged her gently. In turn she wrapped her arms around him, surprising both of them.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked as he settled back on his chair.

"Just peachy," she mumbled while eyeing him. "The question is, are _you_ okay? You look awful. Have you slept at all?" Robin grinned sheepishly.

"I'm fine. Just keeping watch." His hand moved towards hers, pausing just before their fingers touched. "You got pretty beat up last night."

"I'm aware," Raven remarked, trying to sit up a bit and coughing lightly. "Please tell me I don't have stitches or some god-awful scar forming."

"Nah, Cyborg fixed you up with some butterfly bandages. You do have a pretty nice bruise though. It almost matches your eyes." Raven reached up and gingerly touched the bump. Robin leaned forward to inspect the bandages, gently touching around her hairline as he felt the bruise. Frowning, he took off his glove and laid the back of his hand across her forehead.

"Hands off, Boy Wonder," Raven said sourly as her cough once again flared up. Robin put his glove back on and reached for a thermometer.

"You're burning up, Rae," he said. She waved his hand away.

"No thermometers, I'm fine."

"No, you're not, and if you don't put this in your mouth right now, I'm calling Cyborg."

"Put what in my mouth, now?" Raven smirked and Robin rolled his eyes.

"Now I know you're sick. Here." Raven took the white plastic and popped it under her tongue, arms crossed over her chest and knees drawn close to her as she sat propped up in the hospital bed. Robin watched her closely as they waited for the beep. Her chest heaved occasionally as she fought down a cough.

"Geez, 102.5." Robin's eyes widened in concern as he removed the thermometer and inspected the reading. Raven's hand flew to her mouth as the cough she had been holding in ripped through her. Tears sprung up in her eyes as her face turned bright red, body shaking as the coughing fit passed, leaving her wheezing a bit.

"Open the medicine cabinet," Raven whispered, wiping her eyes. "And get the bottle with purple liquid in it." Robin complied, knowing nothing about medicine. That was Cyborg and Raven's job. He quickly handed it over to her, watching her hands shake slightly as she twisted the cap off and filled the small plastic cup up with the thick purple medicine.

"Better?" Robin asked cautiously as she swallowed with a grimace. Raven sighed in frustration.

"I don't get sick. I never get sick… stupid Slade," she mumbled. "Usually I can catch anything before it gets bad and heal myself, but once something takes hold, there's not much my powers can do for the human side of me." Robin nodded.

"And your head? Hand?" Raven inspected her hand, the bruising noticeably down from earlier.

"I need more sleep. Good, normal sleep, not this sickness sleep." Raven frowned. "It's a vicious cycle. Can I go to my room now?"

"Well…" Robin began. Raven glared at him.

"Let me rephrase. I'm going to my room." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and slowly lowered herself to the floor, swaying slightly as she steadied herself on the bed. Robin quickly moved to her side, ready to help. Concern radiated off his body, and she sighed a bit, giving him a soft smile.

"You really should get some sleep, Robin. I can take care of myself."

"What if I want to help, Rae?" he responded, taking her hand and pulling her away from the bed. She placed her other hand on his shoulder, head spinning.

"I guess I can't stop you, can I?" she smirked, a shiver running up her back as he slipped an arm around her waist to help her to her room.

"There's a faster way to do this, you know." Robin shot a look at Raven out of the corner of his eye, and before she realized what was happening, Robin had her swept up in his arms, bridal style, and began walking towards her room.

"Put me down, Bird Brain! I can still walk. I'm not an invalid!" Raven punched his chest with her uninjured hand, struggling against his firm grip.

"Calm down, Rae. It's just a faster way to get you in bed."

"Well if I knew you wanted me that badly," she deadpanned, giving up and crossing her arms over her chest. Robin flushed but regained his composure with a cocky smile.

"Yep, that's exactly it, babe," he laughed. Her eyes flashed.

"You are so lucky I don't have the energy to send you to a different dimension right now."

"I know."

…

Robin rummaged through the fridge, his stomach grumbling. Once he had set Raven down in her room, he had gone back to get the purple medicine and extra blankets, but was sidetracked by hunger.

"Where did all of our food go," he mumbled to himself, pushing past the milk and juice for something more substantial.

"A certain empath threw it all at the grass stain earlier," Cyborg said, appearing over the top of the fridge. Robin looked at the clock.

"Why are you awake so early?"

"There was a blip on the security panel so I went to check it out." Cyborg shrugged. "Didn't find anything. I need to update the system this weekend anyways."

Nodding, Robin ducked back into the fridge. "How are the others?"

"Star sulked the rest of the night while BB played some video games."

"She's been acting weird lately."

"Eh she's just got an advanced case of the greenies, man. You know her giant crush on you and everything? You've been paying a lot of attention to Raven lately and she's just jealous," Cyborg said. Robin sighed.

"It's just so hard to be witty and handsome. The ladies are just crazy for me." Cyborg punched his shoulder with a laugh.

"The only one going crazy is Star."

"I wish it was Raven…" Robin grumbled, finally finding a leftover sandwich hiding in the back of the fridge.

"It's Raven, man. She's got her own way of doing things. You need to get some sleep though before the day really begins."

"Yeah, yeah."

"How is she, anyways? Awake yet?"

"I just put her in her room. She's got a cough and a fever though, so I'm really supposed to be finding some meds and extra blankets for her now." Robin closed the fridge and took a large bit of sandwich.

"You're a terrible boyfriend."

"Shut it," Robin said with his mouth full. "Want to help?" The two walked out of the room and back towards the medical ward to get supplies. They slowly walked back to Raven's room, Cyborg's arms filled with extra blankets from the linen closet, and the bottle of purple medicine as well as a bottle of aspirin and the thermometer in Robin's hands.

"She feels hotter than before," Robin whispered, removing his hand from Raven's damp forehead. She was shivering slightly in her sleep, the bruise on her forehead standing out in sharp contrast to her pale skin. Cyborg placed one of the extra blankets on her and piled the others at the end of the bed.

"Probably from the ocean or something. She really just needs some sleep right now," Cyborg whispered back, standing next to Robin.

"I shouldn't have let her continue on the mission. I should have told her to go back and wait for us." Robin scrubbed his face with his hand, sighing as he and Cyborg walked back out of her room. His shoulders sagged with exhaustion and frustration. Cyborg put a hand on his friend.

"You know she never would have listened to you. And you saved her life like three times last night. Stop beating yourself up, okay? We're a team, and we're all okay," Cyborg said, taking his hand off Robin's shoulder.

"But Slade got away. Again. What if he comes back to finish what he started?" Robin glanced back into Raven's room at her sleeping form. At least she wasn't coughing anymore.

"Dude, we're the Titans. We'll be ready. Now go get some sleep."

"It's five in the morning. More like a nap," Robin allowed himself a chuckle as Raven's door swished closed. Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Go. I'll monitor the computer."

With a nod, Robin gave Cyborg a half-wave and headed down the hall to his own room. He really was quite tired.

"That's right, Titans, leave her all alone…" a voice murmured in the shadows.

* * *

Omg surprise he's back erryone freak out... =)


	7. Sickness and Sladeness

**Chapter 7: Sickness and Sladeness**

I can't bring myself to change the title of this chapter… it's just too… yeah. I hope others beside myself are benefitting from this overhaul. It's been fun to see my inbox once again light up with notifications of new followers! Y'all rock!

* * *

Robin was awakened twice by Raven's coughing fits, his room being so close to hers. Each time he went to her room to help her. The first time, she was too tired to do anything but go along with what he said. The second time, she spoke to him.

"Robin, you really don't have to do this. Believe me; you've done more than enough for me in the past few days. Besides, I'm used to being alone and taking care of myself…" she finished quietly, her voice hoarse from coughing.

"Nobody should have to take care of themselves all the time, Rae. Besides, I want to help you. Especially since this purple stuff isn't doing too much for you," Robin replied, pulling the blankets up around her before turning to leave the room. He suddenly whipped around and narrowed his eyes.

"Robin?" Raven questioned as she sat up. He held his finger to his lips, signaling quiet. He started walking soundlessly around the room, very slowly. Inspecting all the dark corners. Peeking into every crevice. Raven started to feel her heart rise in her throat as her eyes darted around nervously, wondering what Robin noticed. After Robin completed his circuit of the room, his gaze fell on the closet. He looked back at Raven. She nodded and sat up on her knees, hands glowing black with energy and power. He took his Bo staff out of the back pocket of his pajamas and reached towards the handle.

Robin quickly flung open the door and jumped back a bit in a battle stance. Nothing. Robin waited a few seconds before walking to the closet entrance. He stopped and his gaze penetrated the darkness, watching for movement.

Slade swung down from the closet ceiling and hit Robin squarely in the chest with his feet. Robin flew back onto Raven's bed and the two went tumbling off the other side into the wall.

"Robin? You okay?" Raven said softly as the crawled towards the bed and leaned against the side, staying hidden and preparing for another attack.

"Fine. Up for a fight?" Robin gasped, wheezing and clutching his chest.

"Uh, okay. I won't be as useful, but I can do the simple things. Can't fly though," Raven whispered.

"Good enough. C'mon, under the bed," Robin replied, still catching his breath. Slade was still standing calmly in the closet doorway, waiting. Raven followed Robin under the bed and the peeked out from under the sheets hanging over the edged to see Slade's feet a few meters in front of them.

"If you two are done playing hide and seek, I have a bird to kill," Slade stated in a calm voice, some annoyance leaking out. He started walking around the bed to where they used to be. Robin and Raven quickly crawled out the other side, but something grabbed the back of Raven's baggy black t-shirt and pulled her up. Robin rolled onto his back and stared in horror at Raven, kicking and squirming in the air being held by Slade. Robin quickly reached for a smoke disk to create a diversion, but realized that he had only pocketed his Bo staff before leaving his room.

"It's amazing how gullible you can really be. Do you really think you could fool me into thinking you were still on that side of the bed?" Slade said.

Robin drew his staff and slowly extended it to its full size. In turn, Slade took out a small knife. Raven's eyes grew wide in terror and she quickly swung out from Slade and used her momentum to slam into him with her feet. He dropped her to the floor and stumbled back onto the ground, gasping for breath. Raven scrambled back towards Robin before Slade recovered. Robin twirled his staff before running at Slade. "Raven call the others on your communicator!" Robin called, dodging a punch.

Why did we decide to be on different floors? Robin thought with dismay. Slade flipped back, out of reach for the moment, and held out a fist. He opened it and Raven's shattered communicator fell to carpet. "Oh crap," Robin said in a tight voice. He glanced towards Raven to see her shut her eyes tightly. A minute later, the alarm started blaring. Slade looked around and ran into the hall. Robin ran after him, but Slade was gone by the time he reached the door. Raven slowly walked out and leaned against the wall, exhausted from setting off the alarm and cheeks once again flushed with fever.

"As much as you need to sleep and restore your energy, come with me to meet the rest. We need to tell them about Slade and what's going on." Raven nodded and slowly walked up to him.

"My head…is spinning. Just moving fast, like in there, is killer," she said, using the wall for support.

"Need any help?" Robin asked stepping towards her. She waved him off.

"Just give me a second," she said. "Whatever, let's go." She came off the wall and started to walk, head held up as she took deliberate, steady steps. Only her clenched fists revealed she was having any difficulty. Robin shook his head.

"Stubborn," he muttered, reaching her side. She shrugged and they slowly made their way to the elevator.

The other titans were already assembled in the living room. They turned their heads as the door slid open to reveal the two birds. Robin looked down. They were the only two still in pajamas.

"Friend Robin, why is it that you trash the time by retrieving friend Raven when she is too sick to do battle?" Starfire asked.

"That's waste. Slade's back and he's trying to finish what he started on the boat. He just attacked us in Raven's room. He broke her compact, too." Robin set the shards of yellow and black plastic on the coffee table as Raven sat down on the couch, head in her hands.

"And why were you in friend Raven's dwelling friend Robin?" Starfire asked with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"I was checking on her…" Robin said, looking at Starfire with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh."

"Anyway, so, what are we going to do? I mean, if we jail him, he escapes." Beast Boy voiced aloud.

"Is he still here?" Starfire whispered, scooting closer to Robin. Everyone immediately started looking around the room nervously, and began moving closer to each other on the couch, thoroughly creeped out and scared at the idea of Slade still in their house.

"He ran out of Raven's room. I don't know if he's still here," Robin said quietly.

"Why wouldn't I be? I always finish what I start. But it appears that your precious Raven is still breathing. We can't have that now, can we?" Slade said, appearing in the doorway.

"I don't know why you want Raven dead, man, but you are SO going down." Cyborg shouted, charging his sonic cannon.

"She is essential to you little team. Were you not paying attention this afternoon?" Slade said delicately with a small smile under his mask. Robin sensed Slade was about to say something about him and Raven, and a knot started to form in his already twisted up stomach. "Raven is also essential to Rob-"

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Robin charged at Slade with his Bo staff raised above his head and brought it crashing down on Slade. Slade jumped back in pain and kicked Robin's feet out from under him and was about to step on him when a blue light blasted him out into the hall.

"That's for messing with Rae. THIS is for messing with the rest of us!" Cyborg shouted, hitting Slade with an even stronger blast. The rest of the team unleashed a barrage of assaults. Slade didn't have time to dodge Starfire's eyebeams and starbolts, or Beast Boy's teeth and claws. The attacks kept beating Slade further and further into the hallway wall. Raven threw one final chair at him, and then the Titans were all thrown back by a giant explosion.

"What the hell?" Cyborg yelled as they all jumped up from the floor, still poised for an attack. Robin crept towards the smoking hallway. He fanned some of the smoke away, coughing slightly.

"DAMMIT!" Robin shouted in frustration. He threw the mangled body of a robot out in front of his friends. "He'd be dead! He'd be gone! But he sent a robot!" Robin gritted his teeth, pacing pack and forth across the opening to the hall.

"Ah man! There'd be no more Slade!" Cyborg slammed a fist into his hand.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy said frustrated.

"Clorbag varblernelk tchiscow sinverwern!" Starfire declared loudly. Everyone just stared at her before returning their attention to the robot on the ground. Robin kicked it.

"Ah, youth. Thinking of the impossible. Of course I'm not dead. It will take much more than that to get rid of me…" A silky voice cut through the five voices as Slade's face appeared on the giant screen. "Do you think I would stick around after Robin saw me in Raven's room? That would be foolish. I sent a robot. And now I bid you farewell, Titans. I shall see you soon." The transmission clicked off.

"The sewers," Raven said in a scratchy voice.

"How…?" Robin started.

"Look, you can see Jump City Sewage System in the background on that plate." Raven pointed to the last frame from Slade's transmission.

"He won't try again this soon," Robin said. "Take the day to rest, team, but stay alert. If anybody wants to go back to bed, I don't blame you." The sun was beginning to rise. Beast Boy yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"It's not even nine. I'm going back to bed," the green boy stated, yawning again.

"Just try and be up by lunch!" Robin called after the exiting teen.

"I'm going to recharge for a bit. See y'all at lunch," Cyborg said as he checked his arm panel. Starfire began floating after them, but quickly turned back around.

"I, too, will return to my place of slumber! Wondrous dreams dear friend!" she squealed, giving Robin a giant hug. Raven held back a laugh as she watched Robin struggle against Starfire's alien strength.

"Star…fire…Air…"

"Oh, excuse, friend! Pleasant schlorvax!" Starfire skipped off into the hallway, tossing a wave behind her shoulder at the remaining Titans.

"She really needs to just calm down," Robin sighed.

"She always does that, Robin," came Raven's reply.

"Oh. Right." He shrugged and moved over to where Raven sat on the couch, legs tucked under the big black shirt and arms folded around her body.

"He was in my _room_." Raven's voice trembled a bit and she ducked her head further into her arms. Robin placed an arm around her shoulders as he leaned back on the couch, legs propped up on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry, Raven," he responded, not knowing what else to say.

"I think I'll just stay in the living room and read."

"I'll stay with you," Robin offered, turning to look at her. She met his gaze, gratitude in her wide eyes.

"Thank you."

Robin squeezed her shoulder, knowing this was as close to Raven admitting she was scared or needed help as he would get. Raven levitated two of her paperbacks over to where they sat and handed one of them to Robin. A crime novel, by the look of it, he thought as he turned it over in his hands. Shrugging, Robin cracked it open and began to read while Raven did the same with hers. Within thirty minutes, though, both were sound asleep, slumped sideways on the couch with Raven's head propped on Robin's chest. His arm had slid down to her waist, his other dangling off the couch along with one of his feet.

Starfire floated in through the door around 10:00, wide-awake and searching for a friend to hang out with.

"Friend Robin?" she called softly, going towards the television. Seeing Raven and Robin, she took in a deep breath, ready to yell and throw a starbolt or two. Jealousy rose up in her throat, filling her mouth with a sour taste as she raised a glowing hand. She paused as Raven coughed loudly in her sleep.

Robin shifted in his sleep, arm tightening its grip around the petite sorceress next to him on the couch. He turned his head, chin knocking against the top of her head, and he smiled. Starfire felt her anger rush out of her like a doused fire, and she lowered her hand. There was nothing left but a great, empty sense of loss, and as she tossed a blanket across the two, tears began to fall, and she floated out of the room back to her bed.

* * *

I'M SORRY I just can't make Starfire the same terrible person I made her back in 2005. For anyone rereading this, if I haven't finished redoing the next few chapters, it's going to be character whiplash. To all those who hate Starfire and enjoy Star-bashing, sorry to upset you! Cheers.


	8. Interlude

**Chapter 8: Interlude**

A bit of a slower chapter, said my original note here. On with chapter 8! I hope people enjoy the change to Starfire that I'm _trying_ to accomplish here.

* * *

Robin added more water to the pot in front of him, stirring it every so often. He looked up from the stove upon hearing a soft cough.

"How you holding up, Raven?" Robin asked, glancing at the couch.

"Great…" Raven sniffed out. "Remind me again why the others are gone?"

"It's called a day off, remember? Starfire is at the mall, Beast Boy and Cyborg are at the arcade, and you're sick."

"Of all people to call for a day off when Slade is out and about," he heard her grumble.

"Hey, now, I'm trying my best. We know his patterns well enough by now to know he is regrouping," Robin said. Raven shook her head quickly, almost smiling.

"No, I know, Robin, it's not about that. I was kidding." He laughed.

"Of all people to joke about something like this," he mimicked. She offered a half-smile.

"Sorry you can't enjoy your day off, too."

"Are you kidding? Me? A day off when Slade is on the loose?" Robin gave the pot in front of him another stir. "I need to stick around the tower, and stick around _you_." He could have sworn Raven blushed, but she turned around too quickly for him to really see.

"Soup's up!" Robin said cheerfully. He took out two bowls and ladled the chicken noodle out. Robin set the bowls on a tray and carried it over to the coffee table. Raven sat up as Robin handed her a bowl. "Eat up Rae. You need your strength."

"You sound like someone's mother." Raven replied darkly.

"'Someone's mother'? People usually say 'my mother'" Robin said gently, the previously playful atmosphere evaporating.

"People who had someone who cared," Raven said softly. She stirred her soup around. Robin sat down next to her, worry etched across his face. Where was this all suddenly coming from?

"Raven, you can tell me anything and everything. I will guard those secrets that you tell me the same way you guard my secrets that you learned when Slade was after me," Robin told Raven in a serious tone.

"It's nothing, really. I'm sorry I brought it up." Raven took a small bite of chicken from her soup. "This cold or whatever is making my head fuzzy and it's doing weird things to my emotions."

"Nothing's blowing up, though," Robin responded. She shrugged.

"Not enough energy, I suppose."

"Raven, seriously, you can tell me. It might be a big weight off your shoulders." He watched as she quietly chewed a noodle.

"And they would only be heard in the presence of me and you?" Raven asked, looking up at Robin's face.

"Yes." Robin set his soup bowl back on the tray and turned towards Raven, who in turn put her bowl back on the tray. She took a deep breath. The others were gone, and maybe Robin was right. Maybe it would help quell the constant flurry in her mind every time the subject came up, or when they saw children playing with their parents out in public. A small nuisance at times, but it would be one less. One less thing to worry about, one more thing for Robin to understand about her. It couldn't hurt, she thought. Nothing would explode in her current state.

"Well, you already know some of it. Trigon and such. And my mother's name, Arella. She gave birth to me unwillingly, and I was a constant reminder of her pain, her own burdens. She had to ignore me so I could learn to control my emotions, something I now know was necessary, but when I was small… it hurt. Nobody cared about me; they just cared about controlling me." Raven's head was down, focusing on the bowls of soup as if she might find answers in the swirls of noodles and carrots.

"I came here, and found you all, but after all of that time growing up as a weapon, a tool… someone who wasn't a person, basically. After that, I still didn't feel like anyone truly cared about me." She held up her hand as Robin began to protest. "I was wrong, I know." She smiled at him. "But that's how it was. Me, locked away in my room, creepy and dark and dumb. That's why Malchior was so dangerous. New feelings, things I was so unfamiliar with that I jumped at the chance to feel protected, and even loved. But he was just another bastard trying to use me for my powers and my past." Raven's fists tightened, the memory still painful. Robin put a hand over hers.

"I really am sorry, Rae. We, I, should have been there." She shook her head.

"You didn't know. Nobody knew. I've always been alone. Controlled, manipulated, whatever." She looked up at him, and Robin was shocked to see tears forming in the corners of her lilac eyes. "But something changed. I don't know when, or why, but with you… all of you, I began to learn to open up, to not let the past ruin my future more than it already has."

"We're your friends, Raven. We're family." Robin wiped a stray tear off her cheek, hand lingering a bit. Raven's own came up to cover it.

"Because of you."

"Me?" he asked, searching her eyes for an answer.

"It's always been you. This team is yours; it began as your family. You let me in and accepted me in a way nobody else ever could at first. You weren't scared of me, you didn't question why I wanted to be alone… well, not as much as the others, at least." Robin chuckled and shrugged at that. "We're a team, saving each other in battle, but beyond that, you always check on me. When I lost control of my powers, you came to check on me and try to talk to me. You showed me hope."

"Raven…" Robin pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. He felt her tears warm on his shirt, though she made no noise. "Thank you for telling me." On impulse, he kissed the top of her head. He felt her tense up a bit and he loosened his hold on her, breath caught in his chest as he waited for her to run away or something. But instead he felt her muscles gradually loosen again and she relaxed back into his hold. He smiled.

"I'll always be here for you," he whispered into her hair.

Raven took a deep breath; for once glad she was so sick. Any other time, who knows what her powers would be doing to the defenseless objects around them. Robin was a comforting presence, and she did feel better, to her surprise. It was as if there was a little more room to draw breath in her lungs, a little more room for her heart to beat freely. She felt his lips press against her hair and froze, but she was so tired, and it felt so nice. Raven reminded herself she had pledged to accept these feelings for Robin as they came, and she relaxed, eyes beginning to feel like lead.

"Robin?" she said, voice floating up to him through his t-shirt.

"Yes?" he replied, almost dreamily as he traced small circles on her shoulder.

"I'm going to nap, now."

"Oh. Right, sorry." He fumbled a bit, not knowing what he was actually expecting her to say. Some grand confession of love? That would have been very unlike Raven, more so than what had just transpired between the two. Still, he didn't move, and he felt her pull her legs up onto the couch and turn a bit so her head was resting against the back cushions by his shoulder. She did not, he noted, push him away or otherwise dissuade his attentions.

Robin sat awhile longer, enjoying the calmness that permeated the room. Some furniture was broken and there was still evidence of Beast Boy's antics the other day, but overall, the living room was in pretty good shape, considering its early morning visitor. He felt Raven's breathing even out as they blew across his neck and he shifted out from under her, guiding her head down onto a pillow. A smile curled across his face as he watched her almost snuggle deeper into the couch, arms tucked tightly against her body and legs pulled up in front of her. He felt the back of her forehead: her fever was going down. Robin grabbed a blanket off the ground and shook it out before gently floating it down across the empath's sleeping form. Picking up the discarded soup bowls, he headed to the kitchen.

* * *

So this is only half of the original chapter, but I changed ALMOST EVERYTHING and have decided to put the effort into a total Starfire fix, which means a lot of fiddling with the rest of this chapter and the next. To those reading on/ahead, you will be confused if I haven't finished updating it. I'll try to get to that tomorrow! Cheers


	9. First Date

**Chapter 9: First Date**

Prepare yourself for a slew of dialogue and other fluffy tidbits!

* * *

Raven woke up a few hours later, still tired from her display of emotion, but head not quite so fuzzy anymore. She shivered a bit and pulled the blanket closer to her. It was surprising how peaceful the living room could be when the louder occupants of the tower were out. Robin was seated at the computer, quietly clicking away. He really didn't understand the concept of a day off. Though, she thought, there really wasn't time for one right now.

"I know you're awake." Robin's voice floated across the room to her and she finally sat up, stretching as the blanket fell away from her shoulders.

"Creep," was her response. She saw his shoulders shake with a small laugh. He tapped a few more things into the computer before turning around.

"Feel better? You look better," he said. Raven raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And what did I look like before?" Robin was saved from answering by his growling stomach. He looked up sheepishly and Raven smiled slightly. "Hungry, I gather?"

"Well, it is almost dinnertime. Want to go out?" Robin asked, surprised at how easy the words slipped from his mouth. Even if she didn't see it as a date, Robin sure would try his hardest to make it one if she said yes.

"That would be… nice," Raven responded. "I kind of want to get out of the tower." She rubbed her eyes, half hiding the blush she was sure she could feel on her cheeks. It wasn't like Robin had just asked her out on a date, after all. Right?

"Cool. Meet back down here in twenty minutes?"

"Alright," Raven said, forcing herself to actually stand up from the couch. She looked down to see she was still wearing her pajamas. Well that's embarrassing, she thought. Robin walked towards her.

"See you soon," he murmured, planting a quick kiss on her cheek before hurrying out of the room. She couldn't see his burning cheeks, but the waves of emotion radiating off of him sent her mentally stumbling backwards. Robin didn't know where the impulse came from, but it felt right, and he resisted the urge to either look back for Raven's reaction or sprint out of the room to avoid an explosion. Sometimes, the best thing to do was just pretend it was completely normal to kiss your teammate on the cheek after asking her out to dinner. He heard no explosions as the door swished closed behind him, and he walked the rest of the way to his room with a little spring in his step.

For her own part, Raven stood rooted to the spot, still processing what had just happened. It was one thing for him to show affection while she was an emotional mess (as much of a mess as she could be, that is), but quite another for this sort of thing. Her hand slowly reached up to her cheek, skin still tingling from where his lips had so recently touched. She looked around, but saw no damage done to the room. No explosions, no tendrils of black energy, no impending doom for any defenseless pillow.

"Huh," Raven muttered. She turned to walk towards her room, head still running through Robin's kiss. She felt… different. Somewhere between lunch and now, something had shifted in her mind. Raven entered her room and reached for the mirror on her dresser, but the clock reminded her she had only fifteen minutes before she was supposed to meet Robin back in the living room.

"I suppose a shower will substitute for meditation for now," she grumbled, replacing the mirror and stepping towards her bathroom.

...

Robin entered his messier-than-usual room with a sigh. Did he even have any clean clothes? He wasn't about to wear his uniform out to dinner, especially if he wanted this to be a date and not just two friends grabbing pizza after a long day. Robin rummaged through the small chest of drawers that held his civilian clothes. Something to impress, he thought. Pulling out a shirt and jeans, he threw them onto his bed and took a quick shower.

Slipping on the dark jeans and a navy and white baseball shirt, Robin paused to inspect his appearance in the mirror. It felt weird to be in something other than his uniform or pajamas, but he still had his mask firmly in place. Robin spiked his hair and, as an afterthought, grabbed his utility belt and buckled it on under his shirt.

…

Back in her room, Raven was still only in her towel, glaring at her closet. She felt like she should wear something other than her uniform, but her options were limited to what she should have thrown out years ago, things Starfire had randomly brought her from the mall, and a pile of black clothing. So now not only was she stuck on the issue of Robin and explosions, or lack thereof, but she had nothing to wear.

Azar had once said that only true love would clear the way for the freedom of her emotions, but Raven felt this was of little use to her. This was Robin, her best friend. Sure she had a crush on him, but 'true love' just sounded so… stuffy. She needed meditation, not a hot shower, for this one. Raven rolled her eyes and forced herself to return to the immediate problem: her wardrobe.

"This is stupid; it's just Robin," Raven said aloud, shaking herself into action and reaching for a pair of jeans. "It's just dinner."

…

Raven entered the living room and saw that Robin was already there. She paused. There was something… just something about seeing him in civilian clothes. She shook herself and walked over to where he was leaning on the back of the couch.

It took all of his self-control to keep Robin's mouth from dropping open. He had been convinced she would be wearing her uniform, convinced she would be so opposed to this being a date, but here she was in civilian clothing, just like he was. She wore a simple black tank top with a dark blue cardigan, sleeves pushed up to her elbows, and a pair of jeans. Her usual belt was draped around her hips. Well okay then, Robin thought. Maybe it can be a date after all.

"Shall we depart, fair lady?" Robin bowed deeply, looking up and smiling at Raven.

"Certainly, dear sir. Where art thou noble steed?" Raven asked with a small smile, giving into the charade as she walked out the door with Robin.

"In yonder stable," Robin replied, leading her out to the garage. The only vehicle besides the T-Ship was Robin's bright red motorcycle. He glanced back at her face, which was surprised. "Does my steed not please the lady?" Robin asked, smirking.

"I'm certainly surprised. Didn't think I would be back on that thing so soon." Raven remarked dryly. Robin laughed.

"The night is young. Where do you want to go?" Robin offered, tossing the black helmet at Raven.

"Anywhere is fine. Surprise me. Let's go before I change my mind about this stupid thing," Raven said as she gestured at the bike, climbing on behind Robin after a moment's hesitation.

"Hold on," Robin said before gunning the bike. He felt on top of the world, speeding down the streets with Raven's arms around him. Whiffs of her shampoo kept finding Robin's nose, and any dinner ideas he had flew out of his head. Somehow, they ended up at their usual pizza place. Mental autopilot, Robin thought to himself.

"How's this?"

"Pizza's fine," Raven replied, stepping off the bike and taking off her helmet, glad they were someplace familiar. They walked into the restaurant and were greeted by the owner.

"Oh, I haven't seen you in the longest time! Are there just two of you tonight? Come, come, follow me." The cheery owner led them to a table for two. "Ooh is this a date? That is so cute! I always knew something was going to happen and when people told me it would be you and that Starfire girl I just waved them off and said oh no its going to be Raven, because I knew, see I knew! I'll send a waiter over! This is just so cute." The owner walked off still talking to herself before either Robin or Raven could get a word in.

"Do you consider this a date, Robin?" Raven asked, equal parts nervous and curious, glancing sideways at Robin.

"I don't know. What do you think it is?" Robin said, a bit of his cocky confidence sneaking back into him as he watched Raven.

"Don't know. Do you want to call it a date?" Raven eyed Robin suspiciously. At this a smirk made its way onto Robin's face.

"Maybe," he said. Raven's blush worsened and his smirk widened, but they were saved from further conversation on the topic as the waiter came over and took their orders. "One large cheese pizza please. I'll have a root beer. Rae?"

"Uh, the same, please," Raven told the waiter.

"Kay dudes drinks will be out in a sec, pizza will take few minutes. Enjoy!" The waiter said.

"So, Raven, what do you think of us?" Robin asked as soon as the waiter left. Of course he just had to bring the subject back up.

"I don't know Robin. This is so new to me…" Raven was interrupted by the arrival of their drinks.

"That's okay. We can talk later," Robin said, taking a swig of his root beer. "Want to do anything after we eat? Some good movies are out right now," Robin asked, feeling quite confident indeed as he settled back in his seat. This all seemed so… normal.

"If you really want to, sure," She replied softly. A smile erupted on Robin's face as the little Robins inside his head leapt around, punching the air in excitement.

"Here's your pizza, guys. Have an awesome date thingy," The waiter said with a wink. This time, neither Robin nor Raven made a move to protest the date comment. They glanced up at each other and smiled before starting on the pizza.

…

"Man, I thought days off were supposed to be _relaxing_," Cyborg said, flopping down on the couch.

"Ditto dude. I think I'm gonna collapse soon…" Beast Boy yawned.

"Umm, where are friends Robin and Raven?" Starfire asked, glancing around the room.

"'Out to dinner, be back in a little bit, Love Robin and Raven.' Guess they're out to dinner." Cyborg said, reading the note on the coffee table.

"Dude! Did he finally ask-ouch!" Beast Boy yelped as Cyborg kicked him, nodding his head towards Starfire. Beast Boy mouthed an 'Oh', seeing Starfire with a funny look on her face.

"They probably just walked to pick something up and will be home any minute, right, Beast Boy?" Cyborg said, elbowing Beast Boy in the gut.

"Yeah, sure, they'll be home any minute!" Beast Boy coughed out, rubbing his stomach where Cyborg elbowed him. Just then, Cyborg's arm started ringing.

"I bet that's them right now, telling us they're seconds away!" Cyborg said cheerfully, smiling at Starfire. He pressed a button on his arm, and Robin's face flickered up on the screen. "Hey, Robin, where are you and Raven?"

"Oh yes friends, where are you and will you be returning to the tower soon?" Starfire inquired, pressing her face up against the screen.

Robin stepped back a bit at seeing Starfire's nose squished up against the screen. "Clingy isn't' she?" He muttered out of the side of his mouth at Raven who was beside him. She gave a small laugh. "Don't know, Starfire. Raven and I just finished dinner and we're heading over to a movie. We'll be back later. Can I see Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"Oh. Enjoy, friends." Starfire quickly turned away and sat on the far end of the couch. She turned on the television.

Cyborg's smiling face appeared on the screen. "What's up?"

"If you lock up before we come home, can you leave the keypad out on the garage entrance? We're on my motorcycle." Robin said into the communicator. Cyborg chanced a look over at Starfire. Her jaw was clenched and she turned up the volume on the cooking competition she was watching. Beast Boy caught Cyborg's eye and shrugged.

"Sure dude. Can I talk to you real quick? Just you? I know you're listening Raven," Cyborg said with a grin.

Raven grabbed Robin's wrist and pointed the communicator towards her. "Can't fool you can I, Cy?" She asked with a smile. Robin laughed and gave her a small push.

"C'mon Rae, let me talk to him," he said laughing as she shoved him back.

"Only cause you're paying for tonight Boy Wonder," she said lightly, walking off.

"So Cyborg, what is it?" Robin asked, a smile still on his face.

Cyborg was still staring in disbelief at the screen. "Whoa! Dude what happened to Raven? She's smiling? Laughing? What?"

"I don't know!" Robin exclaimed. "Something just changed this afternoon. We talked, she took a nap, and then I asked her to dinner and here we are!"

"Way to go, man. Someone finally got ice princess out of her shell and laughing. Nothing's blowing up?"

"Yeah it's weird. And I don't think it's because she's still sick, either."

"Just go with it. I've seen the way she looks at you sometimes, just like how you look at her. Something's going on and I have a feeling you might find the answer soon."

"Thanks, Cyborg," Robin said. Cyborg heard Raven's voice calling in the background. Robin turned away from the screen. "One second!"

"Y'all sound like you're already dating," Cyborg laughed. Robin shrugged, trying and failing to hide the grin on his face. "Later!" Cyborg broke the transmission and turned around to see a small green fly behind him. "Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled, grabbing the fly. Beast Boy changed back into a human and fell to the ground.

"I swear I won't tell, Cyborg!" he said, jumping up quickly. "Besides, now I won't make stupid comments around Star like earlier, cause I'll know, right?" Beast Boy said, wiggling his ears.

"Beast Boy, my friend, that was actually a good point." Cyborg said thoughtfully, looking towards the redhead. She was slumped down on the couch, a pillow hugged tightly to her chest as a six-foot tall cake tumbled to the ground on the television screen. "C'mon, let's go watch this with her." The two Titans leapt over the back of the couch to settle in on either side of Starfire.

"Friends! You have come to watch the competition of cakes with me?" she said, noticeably brightening.

"Of course, Star. Can't have you watching TV all by yourself," Cyborg said.

"You two are most wonderful," Starfire beamed.

"I'll make popcorn!" Beast Boy hopped off the couch and ran to the kitchen.

…

"Let's go!" Robin said, helping Raven off the bike in the movie theatre parking lot. "Action? Drama? Comedy? Cartoon?" Robin asked as they walked into the air conditioned lobby.

"You can choose again," she said, smiling. "I haven't heard of any of these."

"Action it is!" Robin declared, grabbing Raven's hand and running to the shortest ticket line.

* * *

Phew, that was a lot longer than expected. So it's only the second half of the original chapter 8, which basically means y'all get a whole extra chapter in this revamp. Lucky.


	10. Revelations

**Chapter 10: Revelations**

More fluff, more out of character, more Robin and Raven. Gotta love it, guys.

Oh, and this chapter is hella long.

* * *

Raven stood up as Robin walked towards her.

"Apparently we're not the only ones who thought tonight was a good night for a movie," Robin said, smiling as he held two tickets out in front of him. "Most everything else was sold out for this time, but I managed to nab the last couple for Wicked Scary II!"

Raven's face paled at the mention of Wicked Scary and she sat back down on the theatre lobby bench with a grimace. Robin's smile faded a little bit and he sat down next to her.

"Come on, Rae. You'll be fine! It's just a movie, and it's not like you haven't seen something similar before." At that, she smiled a bit.

"I can't wait to turn the whole theatre into a haunted house," she said. Her tone, Robin noticed, was light, though. He put his arm around her shoulders, feeling her tense up for only a second before relaxing again.

"That's the spirit. Plus you've got your own personal superhero to make sure nothing bad happens!"

"You were just as scared as I was the first time around, Bird Boy," she laughed. Robin stood, taking her with him. The warmth radiating off his body and emotions slowly drove out the chill of preemptive fear Raven felt, and she let Robin draw her closer to his side as they walked towards the ticket boy.

"Theatre six, to the right. Enjoy the movie," he deadpanned, movements automatic as he took the tickets of the couple behind them. Raven glanced at Robin's arm around her, surprisingly pleased at the firm, but gentle, grip his hand had on her upper arm. Her emotions were surprisingly quiet in her mind, all of them seeming to enjoy this just as much as she was. With a content, resigned sigh, Raven settled her arm around Robin's waist, smiling as he pressed her even closer to him. Maybe Wicked Scary would be okay the second time around.

…

"Left, left!" Cyborg shouted, waving his hands around as Starfire floated above a tower of pastry. Beast Boy was standing on the counter, stabilizing the leaning cake.

"Here?" Starfire said, floating to the right.

"No, your other left," Cyborg exclaimed, hands on his head as he watched the cake lean even further.

"Dudes I can't hold it much longer!" Beast Boy was struggling to keep the top three tiers from sliding off while Starfire continued to hover just above.

"Hold still, friend Beast Boy," Starfire instructed, tongue poking out of the side of her mouth as she carefully placed the final layer of cake on top. "Now push five glornbats to the left!" Beast Boy carefully scooted the cake to the left, not knowing what on earth a glornbat was.

"Marvelous!" Starfire clapped, zooming back a bit from the cake. Cyborg quickly snapped a picture, seeing the top of the cake begin to lean again.

"Phew, that was hard work." Beast Boy wiped his brow and hopped down from the counter to join Cyborg in admiring their handiwork. The cake was almost five feet tall with both round and square tiers. Rather than fight over chocolate or vanilla cake, Starfire had decided they should do both. The icing was all shades of greens, pinks, blues, reds, and purples, and while one would be hard-pressed to call it "pretty," it certainly was something else. Starfire floated down to join her friends.

"It is a work of art, yes?" she said, looking to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Sure is, Star. This was a great idea!" Cyborg beamed. Beast Boy just looked hungry and snuck a taste icing. Starfire was thoughtful for a second.

"Thank you, friends. I feel much better now." She wrapped an arm around each of them and squeezed, her smile bright and cheery. "I am glad our other friends are happy with each other." Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged glances.

"Good to hear, Star. Now, who wants cake?" The three stepped forward to dig in, not expecting the cake to topple over on top of them, but not at all surprised when the frosting creation came crashing down.

"Delicious!" Starfire exclaimed, taking handful of cake off Cyborg's head.

…

About an hour into the movie, Robin and Raven were clinging to each other like children. The entire theatre was filled with yelps and screams of audience members as the monster popped up on the screen. Somewhere in the front, someone was crying.

"I'm going to kill you when this is done," Raven hissed at Robin. Someone's bucket of popcorn went flying into the air a few rows down. Robin glanced at it then back at Raven. "That wasn't me!"

The girl on screen was walking down a long, dark hallway, candle held out in front of her. She reached a hand out for the door, shaking as the knob turned. Robin's grip on Raven tightened and they both held their breath.

There was nothing behind the door. The audience seemed to all heave a sigh of relief as nothing popped up, but just as the coast seemed clear, the monster rose up and blew out the girl's candle, sending the entire theatre into darkness. Raven yelped and found herself on Robin's lap.

"Oops, sorry," she said, blushing but making no moves to return to her seat. Robin smirked at her and readjusted himself so his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Actually, I feel safer now," he whispered.

"I think I do, too," Raven whispered back. She felt Robin kiss her shoulder as she settled back into his chest, and found herself wishing his lips would find hers instead. That chain of thought was quickly interrupted by a blood-curdling scream on the screen.

By the time the credits began to roll, the theatre was only half as full as it had been at the beginning of the movie.

"Um, Raven? The movie is over," Robin said, poking her.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to move again. That was the single scariest thing I have ever seen," Raven deadpanned, trying to loosen her grip on the armrest.

"Oh it wasn't that scary," he said. Raven shot him a look.

"Right, and you weren't screaming like a little girl."

"At least I stayed in my own seat."

"Don't even pretend you didn't enjoy that," Raven shot back as she finally managed to untangle herself from Robin and the seat.

"Never said I didn't," Robin smirked, standing up and pressing himself up against her. Raven raised an eyebrow, a half-smile hovering on her lips as she leaned back to keep eye contact.

"I think you planned all of this, Bird Boy," she said, bringing her face closer to his. "I don't think the other movies were sold out. You just wanted me good and scared so you could play the hero." Robin felt her breath dance across his face, her lips centimeters from his.

"Maybe I did," he breathed, his heart fluttering in his chest as his eyes closed and he leaned forward.

"That's what I thought," she whispered with finality. The air was suddenly cold as she brushed past him towards the door, a triumphant smile on her face as she watched Robin stumble forward a step. He had held onto the upper hand for far too long today, she thought. Robin looked after her, eyes wide in surprise, but upon seeing her evil grin, he regained his composure and strolled after her.

"You're playing with fire," he said in a singsong voice as he passed her and opened the door of the theatre. Raven stopped for a moment, thinking about how easily they had settled into this routine of theirs. The flirting, the playfulness, the emotions that were suddenly so easy to let slip. With no consequences. Azar was right, Raven thought as Robin's arm once again slipped around her shoulders, hers around his waist, as they walked into the lobby.

"Oh my g-" Robin started.

"Oh my god it's Robin!" A chorus of screeches rose from the gathered crowd near the door.

"Will you sign my shirt?"

"No sign mine!"

"Look he's with Raven!"

"I love you, Robin!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"He's so hot without his uniform!"

"Robin, go out with me!"

The screams kept coming from all directions. Robin glanced down at Raven apologetically.

"Sorry. I didn't know this would happen," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Not your fault," Raven replied, clearly uncomfortable with all of the attention around them. Robin felt her try to pull away a little bit, no doubt in an attempt to flee the lobby.

"Go out with me, Robin!" The shrieks continued and Robin cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, ladies, but I'm on a date right now," he said, smirking down at Raven. She rolled her eyes, but there was a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I thought you were dating Starfire!" was the response. Robin sighed.

"Idiots," Robin muttered. He looked down at Raven again, who had her lips pressed in a thin line and arms crossed. An idea popped into his head, and before he could think through what he was about to do, Robin slipped one hand around Raven's waist and one into her hair, spinning her towards him. Her lips parted in surprise and Robin ducked his face to hers, kissing her before she had time to realize what he was doing.

Instead of shoving him back, as he thought she might do, Robin felt Raven's lips curl into a smile beneath his. He pulled back a bit, seeing her shining eyes, and knew his face was about to crack in two from the smile he wore. The crowd gasped.

"Onward, fair maiden?" Robin asked, extending an arm to Raven. She took it and dipped her head.

"Indeed, good sir, let us depart." They walked forward and the crowd parted as they passed. Some girls gave Raven wistful looks, others jealous. As they stepped out into the parking lot, Robin turned towards Raven.

"I was scared you were going to blast me back into the ninth century for that one," he admitted.

"Well you did catch me by surprise," Raven said. "But I would never blast you back into the ninth century."

"So this is okay?" Robin asked, once again pulling her close to him, arms wrapped around her small frame. Raven regarded him with soft eyes, smiling as she placed her hands on his arms.

"More than you know," she said as he kissed her again.

"I could get very used to this very fast, you know," he murmured, forehead pressed to hers.

"Looks like you already are, Boy Wonder." Raven leaned into his chest, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Robin settled his head on top of hers, breathing in her lilac scent and enjoying the sensation of her body pressed against his. Oh yes, he could get very used to this.

"Ready to head home?" Robin murmured as he felt Raven yawn.

"I _am _tired," she admitted, not moving. "Do you have any idea what it's like to suddenly be able to feel things so freely? It's exhausting."

"I sure am glad for it, though," was Robin's steady reply. "So why the sudden change?" Raven stepped back, contemplating her answer.

"It's, complicated," she said slowly. Robin noticed her slight discomfort and handed her a helmet.

"You can tell me later, Rae," he said with an understanding smile. Raven gave him a grateful look and slipped the helmet over her head. She wasn't ready to explain Azar's lesson quite yet. She wasn't quite sure how to even begin to accept the idea that she was in love. That she could love. This would require a few hours of meditation and quality time with her emotions, she thought. Robin revved the bike and they started off towards the tower gleaming in the distance.

…

Cyborg tapped his foot impatiently.

Five more minutes, and I'm hitting the sack, he thought sleepily. With another yawn, he gave up and headed towards the door, but paused when he heart a motorcycle engine approach the garage. Cyborg switched courses and set off towards the garage.

Robin pulled up and cut the engine. He and Raven got off and set their helmets aside. Robin gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before they started walking towards the door. Robin tried the handle.

"Hey, looks like someone waited up for us," Robin commented.

"Probably Cyborg," Raven said. Sure enough, as soon as Robin opened the door they were greeted by Cyborg's smiling face.

"How's my favorite couple?" Cyborg said through his grinning mouth. Raven turned towards Robin as if to say 'How'd he know about this before we told him?' Cyborg answered the question before Robin though. "Robbie-poo over here's been planning to ask you out for eons. I guess he finally got the chance."

"Actually Cyborg, I haven't even asked her," Robin said. Cyborg's face was confused. "I guess I should make it official." Winking at Cyborg, Robin turned towards Raven. "Raven, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, looking very sincere and serious.

"We're playing the label game now, are we? Well," she said, smiling, "how could I say no after tonight?"

"You can't." Robin smirked at her. She slapped him on the shoulder, Cyborg laughing behind them.

"I think we all need to get to bed. It's past twelve and date or no date, we still have practice tomorrow," Cyborg said. Raven made a face at him.

"Eh, he's right. Time for bed," Robin said to them. They made their way to the elevator.

"So, what movie did y'all see?" Cyborg asked.

"Wicked Scary II." Raven replied. Cyborg's eyes popped out of his head.

"No haunted houses again, right Rae?" he asked nervously. "I'd like to sleep tonight."

"Of course not. I had my own personal super hero to help me," Raven said smiling up at Robin. He smiled back.

"Do you want to pay via cash, check, or credit?" he joked. They all laughed.

"Raven, you're laughing? And you've been smiling. What's up?" Cyborg asked curiously as the elevator lurched upwards. She just shrugged, sneaking a glance at Robin out of the corner of her eye. This did not go unnoticed by Cyborg, but before he could say anything further, the elevator stopped at his floor.

"Whatever. See y'all in the morning! I'm making waffles!" Cyborg said, stepping into the hall.

"'Night," they said. When the elevator reached their floor, Robin walked Raven to her room.

"I had a really good time tonight Robin. Thank you so much," Raven said.

"I did too, Rae. And it's so nice to see a smile on your face. I'm so glad that you're happy," Robin said, taking her hands in his.

"They're new feelings. Hope and happiness. But, nice feelings," Raven said. Robin leaned towards her, and Raven turned her head up as they met again in another sweet kiss.

"And you will tell me why nothing's going boom anymore, right?" Robin asked hopefully. Raven nodded.

"I'm still working through it myself, Robin. I just need to meditate for a few hours, and hopefully I have an answer for you soon."

"That's all I ask, Rae," Robin grinned. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Boy Wonder," Raven replied, kissing him. Robin left her with a wide smile on his face and a bounce in his step, not noticing the elevator swish open as he rounded the corner to his room. Raven retreated into her own room, ready for a trip to Nevermore.

A knock on her door made her open her eyes. She couldn't decide if she was frustrated at the interruption or not. Placing the mirror back on her dresser, she opened the door, expecting to see a certain spiky-haired teen, but surprised to see a green-eyed Tamaranian instead.

"Um, friend Raven?" Starfire began. Raven noticed the normally peppy alien seemed muted.

"Do you want to come in, Star?" she said kindly. Starfire nodded and floated into Raven's room.

"Are you okay, Star?" Raven asked, sitting next to her on the end of her bed. Starfire took a deep breath and sighed.

"Friend, are you and Robin doing 'the dating'?" Raven was taken aback by Starfire's bluntness.

"Um, well Starfire, I," Raven stumbled over her words a bit, not quite sure where to begin. She didn't want to set a jealous rage off, but Starfire was her friend, arguably one of her best friends, and she did deserve to know.

"Please, Raven, just tell me."

"Yes, we are," Raven said slowly, watching Starfire's eyes. The alien girl sighed again before looking up at Raven with a small smile on her face.

"I am most happy for your happiness, friend," she said. "I am very sorry for my jealousy, and I assure you I will try to be a better friend and not so green. I was most rude earlier, but do understand I had quite the smash on friend Robin before as well and was most unaware of yours."

Crush, Raven mentally corrected. She said nothing, though, and waited for Starfire to continue.

"I see he is happy, and I see you are happy and smiling like not before, and that makes me happy," Starfire continued. "So, conclusion, please forgive me?" Starfire finally looked up to meet Raven's eyes. Raven smiled.

"Of course, Star. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I don't even know how all of this happened, but it did, and I wish you didn't have to get caught up in the middle of it."

"You are my best friend, Raven, and I want you to be happy," Starfire responded, a smile beginning to return to her face. "And now I see you are indeed joyous, and that is wonderful."

"Thank you, Star," Raven said, reaching out to hug Starfire. Starfire squealed and all but tackled the empath in delight.

"Oh friend Raven you are never the one to start the hugs! This is glorious! And maybe tomorrow we can go to the mall of shopping and hang out and you may tell me about your date with friend Robin!"

"We'll see, Star," Raven said, laughing. Starfire pulled back and bounced slightly on the end of the bed. Raven stood and the two walked towards the door.

"Goodnight, friend! Most pleasant schlorvax!" Starfire gave Raven another hug before floating out the door, beaming. Raven blinked a few times, overwhelmed by Starfire's quick change of attitude over the past few days. Tamaranians… Raven cleared her head with a quick shake and retreated back into her room, picking up her mirror as she settled back on her bed. For the first time in a long time, perhaps ever, she entered Nevermore with a smile.

* * *

Phew I was NOT planning on that sort of length, but I feel like I have to make it up to Starfire for how mean I was to her the first time I wrote this story. Leave reviews, please? =)


	11. Metal Bands

**Chapter 11: Metal Bands**

Greetings, loyal readers! Here is the warning I issued the first time around in this chapter: lots of monologue in it and Slade explains things.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Titans were awakened bright and early by the blaring of the alarm. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire all charged into the living room.

"Tick tock, Titans. You should always be ready. When one sick bird falls to the floor, the Teen Titans will become four once more." Slade's face disappeared from the screen before any of the Titans had time to comprehend what had just happened.

"What? One, two, three, four… Umm, guys? Where's Raven?" Robin asked in a tense voice, suddenly wide-awake.

"'When one sick bird falls to the floor, the Teen Titans will become four once more,'" Cyborg said slowly as realization dawned on all of them. "Slade. Got. Raven." He turned his cybernetic eye to the other faces around him. Robin looked sick, face white. Starfire's hands were over her mouth and her eyes were wide, and though Beast Boy still looked half-asleep, the teen's hands were balled into fists at his side.

"Cy, play the transmission again. Maybe we can find another clue about his location. He might still be in the sewers," Robin said, voice strained. Cyborg nodded and replayed the tape in slow motion.

"There!" Beast Boy pointed. Cyborg paused and zoomed in on a small section of the screen.

"Let me just adjust the contrast," he mumbled, tapping a few keys as he clicked on the picture.

"Jump City Sewage System: Madison St," Starfire read aloud. "That is to the north, yes?"

"You can see the shadow of a ladder on this side here, so he must be near a manhole cover. Cyborg, can you zoom back out and up the contrast even more?" Robin asked, studying the screen. "I think I see something."

Cyborg turned back to the computer and zoomed out, increasing the contrast and watching for something to appear.

"There!" Robin exclaimed.

"I see nothing," Starfire said as she squinted at the pixels.

"There's a door," Robin said as he pointed to an almost invisible handhold in the wall. He traced his finger along a thin line around it, and the others finally noticed what Robin's sharp detective eye had spotted: it looked like a small door.

"Of course he has a secret lair," Beast Boy said.

"What are we waiting for? Titans, move!" Robin said, starting for the garage.

"Let's fly, Robin," Cyborg said.

"Fly? But all the other cars-"

"Our vehicles have custom motors. Slade can probably recognize them by now," Cyborg noted. Robin thought for a second and nodded.

"You're right. We need stealth for the first part of this mission. Let's go. We don't know how long we have," Robin said in a solemn voice. He felt his throat constrict, but swallowed the rush of emotions that kept threatening to spill over. He had to be the strong leader, not the erratic, guilt-stricken boyfriend. It was the only way to get Raven back.

…

Raven slowly opened her heavy eyelids.

"My head," she groaned. She moved her hand to rub the bump, but cold metal bit into her thin wrist instead. Looking up, she saw her hands clamped to the wall under a set of iron bands. Raven closed her eyes and chanted under her breath.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." She winced as a sharp pain shot down her arms and through the rest of her body.

"Ah, ah," Slade tutted from beyond the light of the bare bulb above her. "No powers. It's only fair to warn you that every time you try, a jolt of electricity will go through your wrists and down to the rest of you. It gets stronger every time, so don't try again, lest you be burned to a crisp." Slade stepped out of the shadows.

"Why? Why me?" Raven said angrily, pulling herself up straight to relieve some of the pressure on her pained shoulders.

"Let's not get testy. Wouldn't want your powers acting up now, would we?" Slade said cooly. Raven took a deep breath and let her expression go blank. Slade didn't know about the latest 'development' in her powers, yet. Good. Slade took her silence as a sign of compliance and continued.

"Now, I've been watching you, all of you. You Titans may be quite pesky, but it is good entertainment to watch you in action. I was wrong to try and go after Robin. He did have the added value of potential for apprenticeship, but really I just wanted to destroy all of you. I imagined the loss of your leader would send your little team reeling, but I made a slight miscalculation."

Raven kept her face set in a steady glare. She ignored the pain in her legs and arms and wondered if reaching out to the others mentally would activate the electric shocks. Slade continued.

"You were that miscalculation, dear Raven. The Titans can go on without Robin if they have to. I kept watching after his return. Cyborg and Starfire are strong, but easily taken out. The same goes for Beast Boy. When Terra attacked, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin all went flying off into various buildings. It was too easy. Starfire, though not hurt, was hit many times and could not keep the attacks off. But you could." Slade paused, regarding the girl on the ground with leering eyes. She glared and pressed herself closer to the wall behind her.

"Yes, the quiet one. Quick to protect yourself, agile, good reflexes. Almost like Robin, but better. You and Robin were the only ones to stay up for more than a minute when Terra attempted to eliminate you. After Robin went down, he couldn't come back up. But you almost beat Terra. Quite impressive, really. Your powers are unique. You are vital to your team's protection. Your shields are oftentimes the only thing between the Titans and utter destruction." Slade stopped his pacing and turned towards her, hands folded behind his back.

"So you want to kill me," Raven deadpanned. "Then what? You think the team will just fall apart? We adapt. We train. We are not broken that easily." Raven said the last part with gritted teeth. If she could keep Slade talking, and it was not that hard to do, then maybe the others could find her. They already knew about the sewers, right?

"You forget I have been studying all of you. Watching. And I know more about each of you than you know," Slade said, not moving. "You are perhaps the only Titan with a strong bond to each of the others. This is not something to be taken lightly."

"I'm dying to know what you mean." Slade smirked at her sarcasm.

"Robin was never this entertaining," he mused. "Let's start with Cyborg. You are the little sister he never had. When his own sister died in the accident he felt he could have prevented, he was crushed. Then he finds the team and, more importantly, you. A way to start over, someone to look after. You were his second chance, and he is very protective of you," Slade explained, resuming his slow pacing.

"How did you—" Raven started.

"Let's just say Brother Blood was set on using Professor Change for his mutation. He offered me much on Cyborg in exchange for Chang's escape. Now, Beast Boy. Don't try to tell me you don't see him as an annoying, hyperactive brother. He and Cyborg have both been in your mind and fought your father, not to mention the bond you two share because of the Adonis incident awhile back. And Starfire? You are her best friend, and the only other girl on the team. If the Titans fell apart, she would be sent out into the real world, and she's much too naïve for that. I don't need to explain Robin now, do I?"

Raven could sense the malicious smile growing under that damned mask of his. A low growl escaped her throat.

"Don't hurt them. Or it will be your life," Raven said in a dangerously low voice.

"My life? What are you going to do, glare holes into me?" Slade asked with a light laugh. Raven snarled and a large box and metal bar suddenly flew at Slade from either side, smashing into his chest and head.

Her body convulsed and she bit a cry back as electricity pulsed down her arms again. It stopped and she was left slumped against the wall, breathing hard from the shock, which was indeed more powerful than the last. Slade brushed some splinters off his shoulder as he recovered from her attack.

"I think we're done here," Slade said. "Now, don't kill yourself while I'm gone. If the others show up, I think I'll have much more fun just disposing of all of you at once instead of watching from afar," he warned before walking off.

Raven leaned her head back against the wall, staring at the dark ceiling and trying to ignore the pain in her body. She didn't dare send out a signal.

…

"How many manholes are here, Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"City Sewage plans say 4. We can each take one," Cyborg replied as he looked at the screen on his arm.

"Find that door, Titans," Robin commanded, heading for the nearest manhole cover. The rest of the Titans fanned out and each dropped down into the sewers.

Starfire's hand lit up as she searched her wall for a handhold, but all she found were a couple of rats and spiders. "Eeee! I do not like these foul rodents!" Starfire squealed as she flew out of the hole.

Beast Boy was having no luck. He changed into a spider to get a closer look at the wall, but was almost eaten by a rat. He sighed and climbed out back onto the street to see Starfire screaming Robin's name as she zoomed out of the hole.

"STAR! Did you find it?" Beast Boy yelled excitedly, running towards her, arms flapping wildly.

"No! I saw a rat and a spider!" Starfire squeaked out.

"Oh…"

Cyborg had finished his scan of the wall and climbed out onto the street to see Beast Boy trying to calm a frazzled Starfire down. "What's wrong?" he asked, jogging up to them.

"Rats," Beast Boy said. Cyborg nodded in understanding. "You find anything?"

"Nope, and by the looks of it, neither did y'all. That means…" All three of them looked towards the hole Robin was in. "Let's go," Cyborg ordered. The three teens ran to join their leader.

…

Raven was still struggling with her bonds when Slade returned from wherever he had gone.

"Still caught, I see," he commented. Raven's vision flashed red and a barrel exploded. "Tsk, tsk. Emotions should be kept under lock and key at all times," Slade said, studying the barrel remains. He looked back to see her panting.

'Looks like anger is still an exception,' Raven thought, grimacing. She began a mental chant to calm her mind. It was definitely an easier task than before, but while her more positive emotions could definitely be felt with little consequence, she would have to be wary of the other end of the spectrum. She had gone to bed before Intelligence could get to that last night.

"And it will just keep getting stronger," Slade told her, taking her closed eyes for a look of pain rather than concentration. Truly, it was both, but she didn't dare let Slade know that.

"Let's see, the other Titans should be arriving soon. They were out patrolling the street, so really it's only a matter of time. How to kill all of you… Let's see… This is great fun; I can do five different methods on killing and torturing teenage superheroes. I should write a book, don't you think?" Slade smiled at Raven.

'Don't lose control, don't lose control…' Raven chanted her mantra in her head. Slade saw he had gotten through to her and continued.

"But I think I should keep you alive until the end, and make you witness your precious boyfriend's painful death," Slade said, leaning towards her ear. That pushed Raven over the edge.

"I swear I will kill you if you ever hurt him or any of them! I will find a way, and it will be the most painful thing you have ever endured!" Raven shouted. Black magic filled the air and multiple things flew at Slade. Raven was too enraged to notice the shocks, and when the projectiles ceased to be airborne, one final wave of electricity sent her into fits of pain.

"Goodnight, Raven." The last thing she saw before her eyes fluttered shut was a door opening in the background.


	12. How Many Deaths Tonight?

**Chapter 12: How Many Deaths Tonight?**

As I read on with what I used to have, there's less and less to actually correct (thank god my writing got better as I went), but more and more I just want to change and play with. Which is making the process slow because resisting those urges means pausing and doing something else for a while. Oops.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to be an expert on electricity and shocks and the plausibility of rings of metal around wrists that make ouch.

Thanks for reading! This is the longest chapter yet, full of action and cheesy goodness.

* * *

Robin studied the wall with great care, and after many long minutes, his efforts were finally rewarded. He traced the thin crack in the concrete and saw the door was indeed tiny. It was about a head smaller than him, and Robin was short to begin with. He was about to open the door when three figures appeared behind him.

"Shh," Robin whispered to the others, motioning towards the door. They nodded and Robin slowly inched the door open. There they were. He bit his tongue and tried to remain calm, but it was difficult to swallow the urge to run in, guns blazing, and run a sword through Slade. If he were the only one here, Robin thought, he probably would do that. If it were a year ago, he definitely would have done that. But he couldn't put any other members of his team in danger, not until they could assess the situation. He lowered his head a bit so the others could see the room, too. They would move soon.

Slade was saying something, it seemed. His back was turned to them, but Raven looked to be very focused on the villain. Her arms were above her, bound to a wall by a pair of metal bands around her wrists. She sat cross-legged on the floor and her eyes were closed tightly. Robin could see her lips move ever so slightly in what he assumed was her mantra. What was Slade saying? Robin looked at Cyborg, who shrugged before continuing his infrared scan of the room. Clear, Cyborg motioned. Robin turned his attention back to the scene in front of them. Slade had moved closer to Raven and was whispering in her ear. Robin's hand twitched towards his utility belt, and just before the four moved, the scene exploded.

Raven was straining against her bonds, eyes blazing as she tried to pull away from the wall. Dark magic crackled through the air as objects flew at Slade, who dodged them with some difficulty. Robin could see electrical charges running through the wires on the ceiling and wall into the bands around Raven's wrists, but they seemed to have no effect on her. The spark of both the magic and electricity intensified, and finally Raven pulled her powers back in. Robin watched as a final, powerful shock sparked, and Raven's body convulsed with a shout of pain. Her body slammed back against the wall and her body went limp.

"Slade!" Robin yelled, the surge of anger coursing through his body like the shocks that had rushed through Raven. The other three were close behind, cannons and starbolts and fangs at the ready. Robin slammed the bird-a-rangs in his hands together to form a sword. The four stopped ten yards from Slade, their formation ready and waiting for the signal to attack.

"Of course, trying to play the knight in shining armor and save the princess. Well, Robin, I hate to disappoint you, but this is a different kind of fairytale," Slade said as he slowly took out his bo staff. He took a few steps backwards towards Raven, now standing next to her against the wall.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted, and they all sprung into action.

"Patience, Titans," Slade said as he took a remote from his belt and pushed a button. The wall began to turn, taking Slade and Raven with it.

"No!" Robin pushed off the ground, adrenaline coursing through his muscles. With an extra step, he lunged into the air and slipped through the concrete just as the wall closed all the way.

"Robin!" Starfire called, rushing at the wall as Cyborg and Beast Boy skidded to a halt behind her.

"Stand back, y'all," Cyborg said, readying his cannon. As soon as the words left his mouth, an explosion rocked the other end of the room. A chain reaction started, and the three remaining Titans' eyes went wide.

"Run!" Beast Boy cried. Starfire zoomed back the way they came with the others close behind. She blasted the door with her starbolts, widening the opening, and they all shot through it. Starfire again sent a starbolt into the air, this time aimed at the manhole above them, making an opening big enough for a green pterodactyl holding a cyborg to fly out after her. One final explosion from the ground beneath the manhole sent the three flying across the street.

"It is most fortunate that we have taken the minutes to excavate the people of these buildings," Starfire commented, brushing asphalt out of her hair. Cyborg sat up with a groan.

"Speaking of excavation…" he grumbled, looking back at the sinkhole. "That was close. Slade wouldn't have set off those bombs if it affected them, too, so we have to get back down there. And fast."

"Is there an easier way back there?" Beast Boy asked, rubbing his head. Cyborg checked the city plan and shook his head.

"Start digging," he replied, jumping down. Starfire began blasting through the broken concrete while Beast Boy's gorilla form threw the loose chunks up out of the way. Cyborg set to work with his cannon.

…

Raven opened her eyes slowly; Slade was standing in front of her. She moved a little, but was met by a new wave of pain unrelated to the strain in her arms. A small groan escaped her lips and she swore Slade smiled.

"I see the aftereffects of the shocks are still affecting you. That tends to happen when you activate voltage of that magnitude," Slade commented, studying her as she winced. She saw a movement in the shadows beyond Slade and froze. Did someone get through? It had to be Robin. She could feel the worry, agitation, and anger rolling across the room in waves. The shadow dove behind a crate and she looked back up at Slade, who seemed to have heard something.

Raven took a deep breath and hauled herself back towards the wall, relieving some of the pressure on her shoulders but sending pain screaming through the rest of her body. She couldn't stifle the small cry, and Slade turned his attention back on you. She could feel the skin under the metal was burned, and as she moved her wrists, the rub of the metal bit into her flesh and she bit her lip.

"Nice try," Slade said dryly, turning around. "Let's see, which Titan is asking for an early death. My money is on Robin. Come out and play." Slade walked back towards the pile of crates Raven could make out in the shadows. Before she could give a warning call, Slade flew back out of the corner and slammed into the wall next to her. Raven's teeth rattled from the impact of Slade's body and a new pain coursed through her back.

Robin emerged from the shadows, the anger openly splayed across his face. He gave the sword a twirl before locking eyes with the winded Slade. And he charged.

Slade's eyes went wide and he dodged the sword just as it flew into the concrete, Robin's warrior cry close behind. The metal stuck in the wall, cutting clean into the solid material. Robin gave it one tug before abandoning it and pulling his staff from his belt, once again charging at Slade.

Caught in a retreat, Slade barely had time to bring his staff up to block the first blow. Robin followed with a swift kick that caught Slade's elbow, knocking the staff to the floor. Kicking Slade's weapon away, Robin tore into him, combining kicks with thrusts and swings of his own bo staff. Slade blocked some hits, but he was no match for Robin's unbridled adrenaline-fueled assault. He fell to his knees, trying to block Robin, but the teen sent a swift kick to the villain's gut and Slade rolled sideways, breathing heavily and not making a move to get up.

"Light's out, Slade," Robin growled, taking out a bird-a-rang. He stood over Slade and raised the weapon above his head, but before he could bring it down, Slade spun and hit Robin's legs out from under him, bringing his fist crashing up into Robin's chest as the boy fell.

Robin flew sideways with a gasping breath and scrambled to find his feet again, wheezing. Slade slowly stood up and grabbed Robin's cape, using his size to whip the hero around and fling him back towards Raven. Her eyes widened at the sight of Robin flying towards her, and just as his back was about to slam into her, he flipped around and caught himself on the wall around her. Slade was still recovering from the onslaught. Robin slid to the ground, kneeling in front of Raven.

"We will make it through this," Robin said fiercely. He glanced back over his shoulder at Slade, who was leaning heavily on his recovered staff.

"Robin," Raven started. Robin brought his lips crashing down on hers in a deep kiss, his passion and love pouring into her.

"I love you, Raven." And with that, Robin turned and sprung towards a charging Slade. His sudden action threw Slade off balance, giving Robin the opportunity to throw a punch at his face. Slade stumbled backwards, twisting away, and Robin slashed upwards with the bird-a-rang. Slade's back arched in pain as his uniform tore, blood beginning to seep through.

Raven sat helplessly on the ground, a fire burning inside her as she struggled to tear herself away from the wall. Robin was strong, and right now he was angry, but oftentimes that brash determination was his downfall. He didn't pace himself, and Raven could see the beginning of exhaustion in the set of his shoulders as he stood over Slade.

Slade swung around with a small knife in his hand and Robin managed to evade a much worse injury by leaping backwards. Only the front of his uniform was torn, Raven noticed with relief. But the relief was shortlived. Slade continued swinging and Robin continued jumping back until he met the wall. Slade pulled back to drive the knife forwards, but Robin managed to twist sideways to avoid most of the blade. The knife clattered to the floor, but there was blood on it. Robin's shoulder was slowly turning red, and he clutched it in pain as he scrambled backwards onto the pile of crates. He flung a handful of bird-a-rangs at Slade and put some distance between the two of them as one projectile buried itself in Slade's abdomen and the other in his mask. While Slade was distracted, Robin whipped a piece of cloth from his belt and tied it around his shoulder.

Slade jerked the red metal out of his cracked mask and threw it back at Robin. Executing a backflip to avoid the sharp edges, Robin landed just as Slade hurled the second one towards him. He rolled a second too late. Robin grunted in pain as the curve of the bird-a-rang tore into his leg. Raven noticed another blade had slid into Slade's hand.

"Slade!" Raven shouted, drawing his attention away from Robin for a second. Slade sneered and turned back to Robin.

"No distractions, girl," he growled, flinging the blade back towards her. It hit far off target and clattered to the floor, but it gave Robin enough time to regain his stance. The two fighters faced each other, five yards between them as they circled. The dirty ground now had smears of rusty liquid across it. Slade was bent over a bit and balancing on one leg, his hidden bruises sending pain through each movement. Robin's injuries were more visible, blood standing out more against his pale skin and bright uniform than it did on Slade's black suit. Raven saw Slade's hand twitch before Robin did, and as she yelled out, Slade threw a disc at Robin before charging the distracted teen with his staff. Robin blocked the first three blows, but the fourth plowed into his head. Robin crumpled to the ground and Raven choked back a sob. Her breaths were coming fast and hard, each one catching in her throat.

Slade bent down to grab Robin's cape, and he dragged him across the ground to drop him in front of Raven.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," he hissed as he kneeled to pick up the knife he had thrown at Raven earlier.

"Don't touch him," Raven warned, feeling Anger straining to escape, all her other emotions cheering her on.

"I'll do whatever I please," Slade sneered. He pressed the blade against Robin's neck and droplets of blood started to leak.

"I'm warning you," Raven said, her voice dropping an octave as her eyes flashed.

"You can't do anything to help your precious boyfriend now."

A primal yell ripped through the air as Raven's eyes flickered between red and white. Anything untethered rose into the air in a maelstrom of dark energy. Slade looked around in terror and dropped Robin and the knife to the floor. The electricity shooting into Raven's body only fueled her rage, and demon strength surged through her. Raven rose from the floor and tore away from the wall, the metal bands still intact with bits of concrete and wire poking out of the backs of them. She crushed her hands together and watched as everything in the room plowed into Slade. He stumbled from the wreckage and she sent him flying backwards, sideways, down, and up into the ceiling, relentless in her attack. He fell in front of her and didn't move. With one final kick to the head, she left him and tripped back towards Robin.

"Please, please, please," she muttered as her hands glowed blue, the energy sparking a bit as she gathered all of her strength. He had more injuries than she thought. With a groan, his eyes flickered open.

"I love you," she gasped as she fell onto his chest, clutching his arms. "I love you and you almost didn't let me tell you. I thought Slade was going to kill you," she choked out.

"Are you crying?" Robin murmured, sitting up and pulling her into his lap. There was no pain: he would never get used to the magic of her healing powers.

"Yes, you jerk," Raven replied, hitting his chest with her fist. Robin kissed her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Raven," he whispered, hugging her close to his body. "I love you. I love you and I'm so sorry it took this long to tell you, that it took this long to realize."

"No," Raven said. "I'm sorry." She pressed a kiss to his lips, one hand wiping blood from his face. He pulled her back into his chest, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to be as close to him as possible. Robin buried his face in the crook of her neck, eyes closed tight, happy to have the petite girl encircled in his arms. Neither noticed the body stirring on the floor a few yards behind them.

'It really is always the quiet ones,' Slade thought as pain rippled through him. "Peek-a-boo," he said aloud. Robin and Raven whirled around and Slade grabbed Raven by the hood of her cloak and threw her back towards the wall she had recently escaped. She had no time to react, and the long hours stuck sitting in the same position had made her sluggish. She slammed into the wall with the full force of the throw and crashed to the ground, landing on hands and knees.

"Raven!" Robin cried. He leapt up with a growl, his healed body ready to battle Slade's injured one. He sent a kick at Slade's gut, but Slade somehow caught his foot and used the force of the kick to send Robin across the room. Healed didn't necessarily mean reenergized. Robin looked up to see Slade kick Raven back into the wall again, his boot connecting solidly with her abdomen with a grunt. She slowly got up and raised her head to see Slade's fist flying at her. Dropping to the floor, she ducked the punch and swung a foot around to try and knock Slade over. He easily stepped backwards out of the way.

Robin was back on his feet, muscles quivering with exhaustion. Slade knelt down to Raven and dragged her up, hands around her neck as he pressed her against the wall. Raven's hands clawed at the gloved ones around her throat, her magic spent on healing Robin.

"You really thought you could beat me?" Slade hissed. Raven weakly kicked at him. Suddenly she dropped to the floor as Robin flew into Slade's side, sending him crashing to the ground. Robin yanked his sword from the wall and helped Raven to her feet beside him.

"There will only be one death tonight, Slade. Yours," Robin said with finality. He stood tall next to Raven, sword at the ready in one hand and the other keeping Raven steady against him. Just as he expected, Slade charged towards them. Robin took one step forward and wrapped both hands around the handle of the sword.

"Go to hell," Robin said as he thrust the sword forward into Slade's chest. Slade's forward movement came to a grinding halt as he coughed blood up, stumbling. Robin twisted the weapon sideways, sending it and Slade to the ground.

"You again underestimate me. There will be," Slade gasped out, "two deaths." His shaking hand took out the remote from earlier and he pressed one last button before falling to the ground, finally still. Robin heard a spark and he turned back in horror at Raven, her mouth open in silent pain as she convulsed against the shocks running through her system. The bands around her wrists crackled and burned as she shook. A second later, the energy dissipated and Raven stood still for a moment longer, swaying and barely conscious. Then she collapsed.

"No!" Robin cried, jumping forward and catching her small body before her head hit the ground. He pried the metal bands off her wrists, the charred metal breaking easily now. There were ugly burns where they once rested.

"Raven, wake up. Listen to me, Raven, open your eyes!" Robin gently shook her, lightly tapping her face as he tried to revive her. Her breathing was slow and shallow.

"Robin," she whispered. Unwanted tears leaked from Robin's eyes as he felt her hand weakly grasp at his. She couldn't die now, not after all they made it through. Her body went limp in Robin's arms. He shouted and his hand flew to the communicator on his belt, cursing when there was no signal.

"Wake up!" Robin shook her again, pressing an ear to her chest, looking for a heartbeat. He couldn't find one over the pounding in his own chest. "Raven!"

An explosion rocked the ceiling ten yards away from where Robin knelt with Raven, and Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy dropped into the room.

"Oh god," Cyborg said. Robin held Raven up a bit towards Cyborg, an unsaid plea in his eyes. He just needed to hear she was still alive. Starfire gasped in shock and Beast Boy's face went white as they looked around the room, taking it all in. Slade's body with Robin's sword still in it, the destroyed surroundings, Robin in a torn uniform with a very still Raven in his arms…

"She has a pulse, but I don't know how much longer she can hold on," Cyborg said, his voice tight.

"We must return to the tower immediately," Starfire said as she stepped up to them, her voice steeled with resolve. "I am fastest." She knelt next to Robin, one hand on his shoulder as she looked into his eyes. "Please, friend." He stood and Starfire gently took Raven from him, turning and speeding back out of the hole. Robin followed her, his movements automatic, and Beast Boy lifted both him and Cyborg out of the hole. They left Slade facedown in a pool of blood, none caring to check the masked man, only desperate to save their friend.

* * *

Ermerhgerd!


	13. Awakening and Realization

**Chapter 13: Awakening and Realization**

I still can't believe all of this is from 8th grade… sweet baby Jesus. ALSO for those who are paying attention to these notes at the beginning of each chapter, I just want to announce that the original word count was… 27,894. We are now up to 34,083. Dayum.

Apologies for the delay in updates! I played at a Frisbee tournament in New Jersey this weekend and was quite busy getting sunburned and drinking cheap beer on a beach. Thanks to Emmi30307 for calling me out =)

* * *

The lull of the beeping heart monitor was enough to put anyone to sleep. Anyone, that is, except Robin. He was much too worried. It had been two days since he and Raven had found themselves trapped in the sewers with Slade and still Raven slept on. The doctor had visited and informed them everything was fine and it was just a matter of time before she woke up, but two days was a long time to wait. Though still low, her energy bars were slowly rising. Robin looked up at the monitor behind her.

Her heart rate was normal, just like it had been for the past 48 hours. Yet he still couldn't help himself every time he felt the urge to check it. When they had first gotten Raven back to the tower, her pulse was barely visible. The doctor said Starfire's speed in getting Raven back had made all the difference. The Tamaranian had flown faster than ever before and hooked Raven up to oxygen before the boys had time to catch up to her. A miracle, the doctor had said. No lasting brain injuries, he told them. Robin was grateful for that, but he wouldn't believe Raven was truly in the clear until she woke up.

"She's probably just healing herself, man. You should really get some sleep. Or at least eat something." Cyborg sat down heavily in the chair next to Robin by the bed. The masked boy didn't look up. He was focused on the needle in Raven's arm to keep her nourished and hydrated, the burns on her wrists, the exposed bruises on her face and arms.

"I'm glad he's dead," Robin said flatly.

"We all are, Robin," Cyborg responded with a heavy sigh. It was true; the Titans weren't ones for killing—ever—but Slade was always a different story.

"We really need her back, don't we?" Cyborg asked in a quiet voice. Robin nodded.

"I really love her, Cyborg. I think I always have, and then everything happened so fast, and now here she is and I don't think I could go on knowing she died when I was right there and could have prevented it. I need her." Robin leaned his chin on his crossed arms on the bed, once again.

"She's going to be fine, Robin, I know it." Cyborg put a big metal hand on his friend's shoulder. "You know, my real little sister died before I joined the Titans. It was something I felt I should have been able to prevent. Raven kind of took her place, so I had a second chance. Someone to protect again and look after, and I wasn't even in there with you two to help. I feel the guilt, man, but believe me when I say she'll be fine."

"You should have seen the shocks. I could actually see them going through her, and she couldn't even move. It was so," Robin paused, dragging a hand down his exhausted face. "So scary, Cyborg."

"Doc said any normal person would have been dead after the first few shocks. Our Raven isn't any normal person, though," Cyborg chuckled, patting Raven's knee through the white sheet. Robin allowed himself a half smile.

"You're right," he said. "I just want her to wake up." Robin took her hand gently in his, pleased to find it a bit warmer than yesterday.

"Well how can I sleep with you two chatting on like old women," said a soft, scratchy voice.

"Raven?" Robin said tentatively, his eyes wide. Cyborg was half on his feet looking down at the empath. A small smile appeared on her pale face.

"Rae!" Cyborg shouted. She opened her eyes and turned her head towards the two boys at her side. Robin dove towards her and wrapped his arms tightly around her, hugging her tightly.

"Thank god you're awake," Robin murmured.

"Oh ye of little faith," Raven tutted. Robin pulled back a bit a smiled.

"Robin, number one, that's the first time you've really smiled in, like, three days," Cyborg began, counting off on his fingers. "Number two, you can't just hug people like that right after they come out of a coma. Number three, my turn!" Cyborg wrapped his huge arms around Raven and hugged her gently. She laughed softly and hugged him back.

"Oh man I gotta go tell the others! Starfire's been off her rocker with worry the past two days," Cyborg exclaimed before running out of the room. Raven pushed herself to a sitting position and slowly began removing the tubes and wires from her body.

"You sure you should be doing that?" Robin asked nervously. She shot him a look. He gave a sheepish smile in response, palms facing the ceiling as he shrugged.

"It's fine, Robin. All of my energy went into my healing powers while I was asleep, which is why I was out for so long and why my energy reserves grew so slowly." She gestured towards the panel of readings behind her. "It takes much more energy to heal myself than any of you, so I don't do it very often, plus I heal faster than a normal human anyways, but I figured you guys didn't want to wait a week for that to happen, so I sped up the process."

"I'm glad you did," Robin responded with a grin. Raven swung her legs over the edge of the bed, inspecting the bruising that hadn't quite healed yet. Robin reached a hand towards her and tugged her into his lap.

"You scared me," he murmured, pressing his lips into her hair as he held her tightly. He felt her smile against his chest.

"I scared you? How about you scared me. Just you against Slade down there… that was awful," she said softly. Robin lifted her chin up so he could look down at her face, her beautiful, gently bruised face. He lowered his head slowly and the two shared the kiss they had been waiting for two days to have. As they parted, Raven smiled and rested her head on his chest once again. Robin laid his forehead against the back of her neck, once again wrapping his arms around her small frame.

The other three burst into the room, Starfire ahead of the others.

"Oh friend Raven!" she shouted, diving at the two birds on the chair. Disregarding Robin completely, she swept Raven up in a gigantic hug.

"I am most pleased to see you back up again! This is joyous, friends!"

"Uh, Star? She can't breathe," Beast Boy astutely pointed out. Starfire set Raven back down and Beast Boy took her place, giving Raven a giant hug.

"Aw, group hug, y'all!" Cyborg swept his friends up in his arms, all of them laughing, including Raven. Cyborg's arm suddenly beeped, and he felt the others tense up.

"It's just my calendar, no worries," he said, flipping the panel open. "Um, y'all? Christmas eve is tomorrow." Robin groaned.

"And we have the Christmas party at the Mayor's mansion," Robin complained.

"Does this mean we have to wear monkey suits?" Beast Boy asked, pouting. Starfire looked confused.

"Tuxes and dresses," Robin replied, nodding.

"I am thinking that it is time to initiate a group trip to the mall of shopping!" Starfire squealed happily. She zoomed back out of the room to go to her bedroom to get ready.

"Guess we have to," Beast Boy said. "But you know what that means?" He waggled his eyebrows at Cyborg.

"Mega Monkeys 5 at the arcade!" the two shouted in unison. They, too, sped out of the room. Raven shook her head as she watched the two fight each other to get out the door first, eventually falling headlong into the hallway on top of each other before scrambling down the hall.

"Those two," she said. Robin laughed.

"So you're feeling better?" he asked.

"I had two full days of sleep, Robin. I'm fine," she said, smiling gently at his concern. "Honestly, I could use a trip to the mall—get out of the Tower and do something normal and mindless."

"Nothing is more normal and mindless than the mall," Robin said. Raven chuckled and stood up, stretching. She smiled as her joints gave a satisfying pop.

"Guess we should go get ready," she mused. The two stood to make their way towards their rooms.

Several showers and thirty minutes later, the five Titans reconvened in the living room. They headed out to the garage, piled into the T-car, and Cyborg began the drive to the mall. Their first stop was the food court.

"Alright, let's meet back here around eight, okay?" Cyborg asked. The others nodded and set off, the boys going one way, the girls the other.

Starfire led Raven to the first store on the right. Raven studied the window displays, nodding in approval as she saw it was neither too bright nor too glittery. One of the employees took immediate notice of them and rushed forward to give Starfire a hug.

"Hello, friend Alex! It has been most long since I last spoke to you!" Starfire exclaimed. The girl beamed.

"Hey, Starfire! We just got a new shipment of that line of clothes you like so much. Lots of orange and pink! I think you'd love to see them," Alex said, turning towards Raven. "You must be Raven. I'm Alex!"

"Hello," was all Raven said. She certainly did not want to see the pink and orange explosion Starfire seemed so excited about.

"We have a bunch of stuff that's probably more your style in the back. Reds, silvers, blacks, whatever. There's bound to be something for you! What's the occasion?"

"The Mayor has invited us to a sphere at his large house for Christmas Eve!" Starfire squealed.

"It's a ball, Starfire," Raven explained.

"Oh. It is of my badness."

"My bad," the dark girl replied.

"But you did nothing wrong, friend Raven," Starfire said, confused. Alex laughed quietly behind her hand.

"Let's just find our dresses," Raven sighed. Alex bobbed her head and led them over to a rack of pink and orange. Pulling out a flowy pink dress, she held it out to an excited Starfire who took it and ran to try it on.

"She's quite the bubbly one, isn't she?" Alex asked Raven.

"Always the happy little sunshine," Raven replied, rolling her eyes. There was affection in her voice, though. Alex smirked a bit before turning to cross her arms over her chest, mirroring Raven as they waited for Starfire to come back out. Not a minute later, the redhead burst from the changing room, twirling around happily.

"Isn't it glorious?" she said. Raven's eyes widened in amazement. When Alex had pulled it off the rack and handed it to Starfire, it had looked just like a sheet of pinkish fabric on a hanger, but now that Starfire was wearing it, she could see how beautiful the dress was. It was sleeveless, with a cowl-neck and draped at the back. The cinched waist hit Starfire perfectly and the light fabric cascaded down to the floor, and there was a high slit on the left leg that stopped around where Starfire's skirt usually ended.

"You were made for that dress, Star!" Alex exclaimed. She was right. Starfire turned expectantly towards Raven, who allowed her a small smile.

"You look great, Star."

"Oh yes, friend Raven? Then I shall purchase this dress for the, um, ball tomorrow!" Starfire said with a wide smile. She quickly returned to change back into her clothes.

"Now for you," Alex said, gesturing towards Raven. "We have some darker selections back in this part of the store." Alex walked back in the store to racks of blacks, reds, silvers, navies, and dark purples. Raven nodded her approval at the selection, bringing a smile to Alex's face. She pulled out a few dresses for Raven to try on. She tried them on, but came out both times without showing either Alex or Starfire what they looked like on.

"They just don't feel right," she said as she handed them back to Alex. Alex looked thoughtful for a moment before a smile spread across her face.

"I have the perfect dress for you," she said before dashing off to the back room. Raven gave Starfire a quizzical look, but Starfire just shrugged. Alex returned a minute later holding up a black dress. Raven took it and went to the changing room.

The material felt like liquid on her skin as Raven stepped into the garment. It was long, long enough she would have to wear heels to avoid tripping on the hem, but that was fine. Raven inspected herself in the mirror, doing nothing to stop the smile that spread across her face. The dress was simple, but stunning. It had an asymmetrical v-neck and draped ruching detail at the shoulder and bodice. Where Starfire's dress had a slit that ran up the front of her leg, the dress Raven had on had a side slit. It was more subtle, but far more Raven's style because of it. She turned each way in the light, noticing with glee that there were some subtle purple accents to the dress that stood out in the light, giving the tight fabric more depth. She loved it. Raven stepped out of the dressing room and Starfire squealed with joy.

"Friend, it is so beautiful on you! We must purchase this garment at once!" Starfire exclaimed. Raven smiled at Alex in thanks.

"It really is perfect," she said. Alex smiled back at her and nodded. Raven changed back into her jeans and shirt and went up to the cashier with Starfire to purchase their dresses. Waving goodbye to Alex, the two returned to the food court to wait for the boys.

When they arrived, the others were already waiting. Starfire plopped down between Cyborg and Beast Boy as Raven slid into the seat next to Robin. He slipped an arm around her waist and gave her a quick kiss on the temple, smiling as she blushed at the public display of affection.

"I see you survived," he murmured. She smiled and nodded.

"Can we order now?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg called the waiter over.

"One extra large pizza, half cheese, half pepperoni, please!" Cyborg said.

"Please, I would like a bottle of the mustard, as well!" Starfire requested. The waiter wrote it all down and walked away, and Starfire turned back to the table. "So, what did you purchase for the ball?" she asked.

"We just rented tuxedoes," Cyborg said. "But, 'cause we're awesome, we added some flair with colored tux shirts instead of classic white! Mine's blue, BB here has green, and Robin got a red on. I saw we looked pretty sharp trying them on," Cyborg boasted, him and Beast Boy puffing out their chests for effect and grinning. Raven rolled her eyes with a smile.

"What about you two?" Robin asked, laughing at Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"We have purchased the most beautiful gowns! Mine is pink!" Starfire proclaimed.

"Mine is black," Raven said plainly, not wanting to go into further detail. She wanted to surprise Robin. The boys didn't push for details.

"I'll be right back, guys," Robin said suddenly, getting up and hurrying out of the restaurant. He came back just as the pizza arrived with a small bag behind his back. He sat down and slipped it into his tux bag.

"Dig in!" Beast Boy said, reaching for the cheese. They all started eating, not stopping until each crumb of pizza crust was demolished.

When the tired teens finally got back home, it was around midnight.

"Wake up call before noon tomorrow, guys. The ball starts around seven," Robin said, yawning. The others nodded their tired responses.

"See y'all in the morning," Cyborg said as he pressed his hand to the memory pad and Titans Tower shut down for the night.

* * *

Getting closer and closer! Only a couple more chapters!


	14. Unexpected Visitors

**Chapter 14: Christmas Visitors**

Well, here we are! The final chapter! Before the epilogue, that is. Thanks to all of those who have come back to reread this and those who have reviewed!

* * *

"Has anyone seen my bow tie?" Beast Boy hollered from his room. It was six o'clock and the Titans were rushing to get ready.

"You left it in the kitchen!" came the response from Cyborg. Robin was calmly getting ready while Cyborg and Beast Boy were rushing around like chickens with their heads cut off. Robin rubbed his forehead, the piercing voices of his teammates grating on his patience.

"Keep it down, calm down, and get ready!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, stomping on the floor. The shouts died down and Robin sighed. They were all nervous about the big event, and even though he seemed to be keeping his cool, he was a jumble of nerves. It would be a real formal date for him and Raven, and he was very excited about it, but anxious.

They had easily fallen into a very comfortable intimacy when it was just the two of them. It was unprecedented, really, how easy it had been to find that. Robin had expected Raven to be much more resistant to the idea of them, but she had been on the same page as him since the two first realized the feelings they had for each other. It was like they'd always been in love and had always been meant to find each other. But around others, Raven was more uncomfortable. Robin didn't blame her, honestly. There had been the whole thing with Starfire, and he knew Raven was trying to be sensitive towards any lingering feelings the alien had. And really, for how easy it was for him and Raven to hit their stride, so to speak, there had to be a snag somewhere else; namely, their comfort level away from just the two of them.

Robin took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he calmed his nerves. It would be fine. They would have a great time, there would be dancing, small talk, food, and drinks, and it would be fun. He tugged on his bowtie again and looked up at the clock. Fifteen minutes before the limo came, he noted. Taking another look at himself in the mirror, Robin was pleased to note his red shirt looked classy, not tacky. He had been skeptical about the clothing options when Cyborg suggested they go for colored shirts. He had wanted colored cummerbunds and bowties over white shirts, but the red was fun. And Christmassy, to boot. He quickly spiked his hair and put his mask on before heading down to the wait for the others in the living room. Surprisingly, Cyborg and Beast Boy had beat him there despite all their frantic yelling. Beast Boy tossed him the third Game Station controller and he sat down on the couch to join the melee.

Back in her room, Starfire was modeling her dress in the full-length mirror. The light fabric skimmed her curves as it flowed to the ground, almost like gossamer. She twirled, enjoying the floating feel of the fabric against her skin. She was excited to just do the hanging out with all of her friends tonight, dancing and eating the tiny sandwiches Beast Boy had promised would be present. It would be glorious. Starfire's hair was partially pulled up in a knot at the back of her head, showing off the beautiful detail of the front of her dress and tickling the bare skin of her back. She giggled to herself in the mirror as she brushed her makeup on. Oh yes, this night would be glorious indeed!

Raven carefully traced her amethyst eyes with black liner and mascara. Her makeup was simple, like her dress, serving to enhance rather than change her features. She put a pair of bright silver earrings in that fell almost to her chin. She turned her head left and right, inspecting her face and watching the earrings swing with her loose hair.

"Well, Raven, this is as good as it's gonna get," she muttered. Slipping on a pair of black heels, she headed to the hallway.

Starfire stepped onto the elevator, pleased to see Raven already on it.

"Hello, friend! You look beautiful! Are you excited for the festivities?" Starfire inquired as she stood next to her friend. Raven nodded.

"I am, actually," she said. "Starfire?" She turned towards the taller girl.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with Robin and I? I mean, there's usually lots of dancing at these, and I just don't want you to be uncomfortable, and," Raven said, stumbling a bit over what she wanted to say. This was like a real, formal date for her and Robin, and while she knew she wasn't the most comfortable of people in public, she wanted to have fun, and she wanted him to be part of that. But Starfire was her friend, and while they had spoken earlier about the whole jealousy ordeal, she wanted to make sure Star was okay.

"Oh goodness, friend Raven, of course!" Starfire exclaimed. "I only want my friends' happiness. And friend Robin is much too short." Raven burst out laughing at Starfire's matter-of-fact delivery, and a wide smile spread across Starfire's face.

"See, Raven? You never used to laugh. I do love it."

"Me too, Star." Starfire beamed and gave Raven a bone crushing hug, releasing her before the need for oxygen became too much. She was getting much better at that.

The elevator door dinged and Starfire zoomed ahead of Raven into the room, spinning to show her dress off to the applauding boys. When Raven appeared in the door behind her, they clapped and whistled for her, too. She gave a small curtsy as Starfire bowed violently.

"Very nice!" Cyborg cheered. Starfire flew forward to join him and Beast Boy while Robin walked up to Raven, still in the doorway.

"You look amazing, Rae," he said to her, dropping a small kiss on her lips and smiling when she made no move to break contact with him.

"Thanks," she said, smiling shyly. "You don't scrub up too badly yourself, Bird Boy." She settled her arms around his waist. There was something about him in a tux and her in a gown that made everything suddenly so real. They weren't just two kids with a crush. This was real.

"Limo!" Beast Boy's shrill voice cut through the moment the two birds were having as Cyborg's arm rang.

"Time to party, Titans!" Robin exclaimed, offering Raven his arm. She took it and the five left the tower and quickly flew over to the mainland to greet the limo.

...

"Oh, it is so elaborate!" Starfire said in awe as she climbed into the limo. Beast Boy and Cyborg whistled their surprise, but the other two seemed unfazed. Robin was used to this sort of thing from his time with Batman, and Raven… well, she was Raven.

There was a leather seat that curved around the back and extended along the side without the door. A mini bar and TV equipped with a DVD player rested on the other side. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy slid to the long seat while Robin and Raven settled down on the curved part of the seat at the back.

"You look like you're used to stuff like this," Raven commented, observing Robin as he stretched his legs out. He laughed.

"Yep. Bruce only travels in style. You excited for the party?" Robin asked.

"A little nervous. What exactly do we DO there?" Raven turned to face Robin with a quizzical look on her face.

"Dance, eat odd little sandwiches, talk to the Mayor, and generally be upstanding citizens while not getting drunk." Robin ticked off the items on his fingers, Raven chuckling slightly at the last one. The others had already cracked open the mini bar.

"Can we be tipsy citizens?" Raven said cheekily.

"The only thing they'll serve is wine and champagne, anyways," Robin said in feigned thoughtfulness. Raven laughed again and levitated a pair of mini-wine bottles over to them as Beast Boy began a round of Would You Rather to pass the time.

The limo pulled up into a long gravel pathway, slowing down in its ascent to the front steps of the mansion. It stopped and the five friends stepped out, adjusting bowties and hemlines as the mayor rushed forward to personally greet them.

"So good to see you! Please, come in! I have been expecting you." The mayor shook all their hands and led them inside. "You'll find the party through these doors," he said, gesturing to a large set of double doors. They thanked him and pushed through into the large ballroom. Many people were already dancing to the steady beat of a waltz while others milled around drinking and chatting.

"Let's find a table first, guys," Robin said to the others. They nodded and followed him to a round table on the far side of the room.

"Let's boogie!" Beast Boy exclaimed, running onto the dance floor as disco music began to play. Starfire clapped her hands gleefully and pulled Cyborg with her to join Beast Boy. Robin watched them happily, and Raven watched Robin.

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" she said with a smirk.

Robin held up a finger, his ear cocked towards the music. Raven raised an eyebrow. The catchy disco beat gave way to a slower song, and Robin made an 'a-ha' sound and stood up, taking Raven's hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, bowing deeply.

"I suppose so," she responded lightly. His head shot up and he gave her a look.

"You're supposed to be enthusiastic," he said as she stood and they slowly walked to the dance floor.

"And why's that? I thought this was a refined shindig."

"Because your very hot boyfriend just asked you to go dance with him at the Mayor's ball, that's why," Robin said, mirroring her nonchalant tone. Raven stifled a laugh.

"My very hot boyfriend, you say?" she said, looking at him closely. "I guess that's an accurate statement." He spun her around once and pulled her close, eyes locked onto hers.

"Bet your ass it is, babe," he grinned. That time, Raven allowed the laugh to escape her lips, and he spun her again, more gently this time. Raven settled a hand on his shoulder as one of his went to her waist, the other closed around her other hand. They swayed slowly to the beat of the music, Robin occasionally spinning Raven around him. He loved the way her hair and earrings swept away from her neck, letting her perfume float up to his nose.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured as he pulled her in after another spin. Raven smiled as he felt his nose nuzzle her neck, his head dipped low.

"I love you, Robin," she responded softly, causing Robin to smile widely. "You make me so happy." Their bodies were pressed closely together, Robin's arm almost entirely encircling Raven's waist. Her right arm was hooked up around his shoulder, her left hand clasped in Robin's and held tightly between their bodies. Her forehead rested against his shoulder, his head leaning against the side of hers. Their spinning had ceased, the two preferring to just turn in circles in their own little piece of the dance floor.

…

The limo ride home was rather uneventful. Beast Boy and Starfire were snoring on the seat while Cyborg watched the television. Raven had fallen asleep on Robin's shoulder. When they reached the shore, Robin gently woke Raven up while Cyborg gave Beast Boy a wet willy and yelled in Starfire's ear.

"Can we please take a boat home? I don't wanna fly," Beast Boy whined. Raven rolled her eyes, but secretly agreed with him. It was late.

"Want to go check with the Coast Guard, Cyborg?" Robin asked, gesturing down the beach.

"Good idea. We're all pretty tired, after all," Cyborg responded, turning to walk down to the watchtower.

"Everyone enjoy themselves?" Robin asked, stretching his arms above his head and admiring the moonlit bay.

"Yes friend Robin! It was most enjoyable. I had much fun dancing the disco with friend Beast Boy!" Starfire yawned out.

"Yeah, it was sweet. And the food! Dude, I've never had such good tofu," Beast Boy said dreamily, drooling a bit.

"It was wonderful," Raven said, smiling as Robin took her hand. It had been much easier to forget about the crowd than she thought, and she could feel the happiness radiating off of Robin every time she did something he thought was unexpected. She smiled as she remembered his shock and delight when she kissed him under the mistletoe on their way out of the party.

"I agree," Robin said, winking at Raven. "What'd they say, Cy?" Robin called out to Cyborg's approaching form. He held two thumbs up and motioned for them to follow him back down the beach. They complied and met him by a small dock with a boat next to the watchtower. A smiling guard was waiting for them.

"Hop in! We'll have you home in a jiffy," the guard said cheerfully. They climbed in and the boat roared off towards the tower. When they got there, the guard paused for a second, considering something. Raven noticed his hesitation.

"Was there something else?" she asked him gently, feeling the nervous energy radiating from him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe I could get your autograph for my daughter for Christmas. She loves all of you so much, Raven especially," the guard stammered. "Purple is her favorite color." Raven felt a blush creep across her face, but she smiled and the others gathered around.

"We'd love to!" Robin said. The guard brightened and went over to the boat's glove compartment, pulling out a big picture of all of the Titans standing with a small girl. She had dark hair pulled into braided pigtails and smiled brightly, one tooth missing.

"It's from the charity event last Fourth of July," he explained. Cyborg took the sharpie from him and quickly signed his name across his photo counterpart. The others did the same, but when Beast Boy passed the pen to Raven, she paused.

"What's her name?"

"Emmie," the guard said. Raven nodded and wrote a quick note to the girl, followed by her signature. The guard lit up like a Christmas tree and couldn't stop saying thank you to the Titans as they bid him goodnight.

"Merry Christmas!" Starfire called as he waved from the retreating boat. The five Titans trudged up to the front door, both the girls now holding their heels rather than wearing them. When they got to the living room, Cyborg flipped the light switch on and the Titans were surprised to see their living room decorated with all sorts of Christmas cheer. The stockings were hung, a huge Christmas tree was in place, there were garlands and holly and lights everywhere, presents under the tree, and to top it off, Bumblebee, Speedy, and Aqualad were standing in the middle of the room wearing Santa hats.

"Merry Christmas!" they shouted in unison when the Titans entered the room.

"Wow! Y'all really outdid yourselves!" Cyborg exclaimed, walking forward to greet them.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy laughed, taking a proffered Santa hat from Speedy and giving Aqualad a high-five. Speedy stepped forward to take Starfire's hand, bowing as she giggled and he kissed her hand.

"You look beautiful, Starfire," he said, grinning.

"Thank you, friend! This is so glorious!"

"Where's Robin and Raven?" Aqualad asked. Cyborg stuck a thumb over his shoulder, pointing to where the two were talking quietly as they took the scene in.

"Look who's standing under the mistletoe!" Bumblebee sang.

"Who?" Starfire chirped. Bumblebee directed everyone's attention towards the door where Robin and Raven were now looking up at the tiny plant above them.

"C'mon, y'all, let's see a kiss," Bumblebee demanded, rubbing her hands together. Robin smiled down at Raven and she smirked up at him. When their lips met, Bumblebee awed.

"You obviously don't know they've been dating for a few days and are madly in love with each other," Cyborg commented off-handedly. Bumblebee's mouth dropped.

"Those two?" she said. "Mr. Obsessive and Ice Queen?"

"Uh huh," Cyborg said.

"Well," she started, "I guess it makes sense. And it's still cute." Cyborg laughed at her pouting face and she punched his arm. They looked back to the mistletoe.

"They're _still_ kissing? Geez, you were right," Bumblebee muttered.

"It's been a weird couple of days," Cyborg said quietly.

"What do you mean?" she responded.

"It started with Slade," Cyborg began as he led Bumblebee over to the couch to explain the past week's events.

"So I guess you really like being caught under the mistletoe," Raven said mischievously after she and Robin finally parted.

"Only because it's with you," he said, smirking. "Shall we join the others?" The two walked over to where everyone minus Cyborg and Bumblebee were standing.

"Where are small friends Mas y Menos?" Starfire questioned.

"In Guatemala with their families," Aqualad answered.

"And you're not in Atlantis because?" Beast Boy asked.

"I wanted to come with the others to surprise you," Aqualad shrugged. "Plus, we don't celebrate Christmas Eve like you do. I'm swimming down tomorrow for Christmas dinner."

"Hey, guys," Robin greeted, shaking hands with Speedy and Aqualad. Raven smiled at the two of them.

"It was really nice of you guys to set all this up for us," Raven commented.

"Yeah. We were just going to set presents out and open them in the morning," Beast Boy said.

"Well, we are the tower with the disco ball," Speedy said, grinning. "We figured it was up to us to spice up Titans West with a little Christmas party."

"A party!" Starfire cheered. "I am not tired anymore! Oh please may we party, friend Robin?"

"Give me some caffeine and we're good to go," Robin laughed. Beast Boy punched the air in excitement.

"I am so changing out of this tux now!" Beast Boy said, sprinting out of the room.

"Don't start without us!" Starfire said as she, too, flew out of the room to change, the others following.

They returned a few minutes later in more comfortable clothes, rejuvenated by the prospect of a party and the visit of their friends.

"Party time! Hit it, Cy!" Beast Boy yelled. Cyborg pushed a button on his arm and a disco ball came down from the ceiling.

"Hey! I thought I made sure you didn't put that in!" Robin exclaimed.

"We can't let Titans East have all the fun," Cyborg said as he grinned slyly. Robin made a mental note to give Cyborg dish duty for the next decade or so, but decided to enjoy himself for the moment. Speedy popped a CD into the player and the dancing started. All the teens were laughing and having fun with Speedy's song selection. They bounced around the couches and floor, singing along to the mix of 90's jams and pop hits. After a few more songs played, Speedy got a devilish grin on his face and he dove back into the pile of discs. Quickly changing the CD, he stood as soft piano and guitar notes started playing over the speakers. Speedy walked up to Starfire and bowed deeply for the second time that night.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. Starfire giggled and took his hand.

"They look like they're having fun," Raven said, smiling at Starfire's happiness.

"I think we're missing out," Robin mused. He grabbed Raven around the waist and pulled her close to him.

"You never cease to amaze me, do you, Boy Wonder?" Raven whispered in a teasing voice.

"Uh, Bee? Would you, um, will you please," Cyborg stuttered, his face turning a light shade of red. Bumblebee rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the makeshift dance floor.

"Yes," she said shortly. He smiled and they started to dance.

Beast Boy and Aqualad surveyed the three couples with annoyance.

"So how are the chicks in Atlantis?" Beast Boy began. The two started chatting, ignoring their lack of dance partners.

A few hours passed, and the pink sunrise was beginning to peek over the horizon. Cyborg turned down the music and cleared his throat, interrupting the various conversations around the room. Dancing had become too tiring sometime around 3 AM and the friends had opted for party games like Would You Rather instead.

"Ahem, I think it's time we open presents," he said in a business-like tone. Beast Boy immediately dove into the pile he'd been eying all night, followed shortly by Starfire and Cyborg. Speedy and Bumblebee laughed and ran over to join them with the others close behind.

Beast Boy sat amid a pile of presents deeply immersed in his new handheld game. Starfire was experimenting with her makeup kit, and Cyborg was tapping on his arm, imagining what he would do with the new car parts he had received. Aqualad and Speedy were playing Speedy's new electronic battleship game while Bumblebee read her new novel. Raven surveyed the scene and felt an extreme sense of calm wash over her.

'I guess Slade was right,' she thought to herself. 'I really do have a connection with all of them. They are my family.' Here were the people that completed her in a way nothing else ever could. Books and a dark room were no substitute for the peace she currently felt.

"Do you want your present from me, Raven?" Robin spoke. They were sitting next to each other on the floor, leaning against the couch.

"Sure. I already gave you my gift." Raven turned to look at him, drawing one knee to her chest.

"And I couldn't have loved anything more. How'd you know?" Robin asked, fishing around the bag next to him for something.

"Well, you go through punching bags pretty fast, so I figured the Kevlar-reinforced bag would last longer. And I think we'll be going to movies a lot more from now on," she joked, referring to the movie pass she had given him.

"You got that right," he said, smiling. "Here." Robin handed her a small rectangular box with a red ribbon around it. She took it from him and turned it over slowly in her hands, inspecting it. She slid the ribbon off the box and opened it, slowly pulling out a beautiful necklace. The silver chain glittered in the light and a charm of two silver birds dangled off it. Raven turned the charm over to see two simple script 'R's on the back, slightly overlapping.

"It's beautiful, Robin," Raven breathed, looking to Robin with shining eyes.

"It's not too simple?" he asked tentatively. Raven chuckled and shook her head.

"This is me we're talking about," she said. "I love it." She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, not pulling back when his hand found the back of her head to deepen the kiss.

Raven broke apart from Robin to put the necklace on, enjoying the feel of the delicate silver against her skin. Robin smiled at his gift around her neck, one hand stroking Raven's arm and the other resting on her knee.

"I really do love you," he said softly.

"I know," she said, smiling back at him. "I can feel it."

"I think I'm hungry! Anyone else want food?" Bumblebee suddenly said, standing. She glanced meaningfully at the others in the room.

"Food…" Beast Boy and Cyborg walked into the kitchen like zombies. The others followed, but Bumblebee hung back a bit.

"I forgot to give you my present. Y'all are going to have to share," she laughed, leaning over from the back of the couch to dangle a branch of mistletoe above their heads. She dropped it on Robin's head and ran into the kitchen giggling.

"I guess that brings me to part two of my gift," Robin said. He slowly pulled off his mask, blinking his eyes a few times before locking eyes with Raven. He heard her take a sharp intake of breath as she studied his icy blue irises.

"Well, then," she murmured, taking his face in her hands and kissing him fiercely. He returned the passion, pulling her as close as possible, his head swimming with joy as he felt her against him.

It was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

Holy kneeballs that was the longest chapter yet. So many words! And so this story comes to a close. I'll try to do the epilogue tomorrow! When I wrote this in 2005, there was a small purple button down in the corner for reviews, but clearly that's gone, so instead of referencing something that will show how old I am in a few years when it's changed, I'll just say this: please review! It means so much! Thank you thank you thank you to those that have reviewed in the past week that I've been rewriting this.

Until the epilogue! -Ash


	15. Epilogue

**Chapter 15: Epilogue**

Note from original posting: "K so I decided to make an epilogue just because I was bored!" I sincerely doubt this, 2005 Ash. I can almost guarantee this was going to happen as soon as I finished chapter 10 or something. Epilogues were IN back in the day, guys. All the cool kids did it.

Also originally the first few lines were designed to be the beginning of their own story, but lazy lil me just put it into the epilogue. Work smarter, not harder.

This is almost not in need of editing (for what it is/is supposed to be, it ain't half bad), but I like finishing what I start. So obviously I'm going to change a ton of things. Because I can. Onto the end!

* * *

She had always been alone. It was her life's story. So when a boy one year older than her in the colors of a traffic light came calling, she didn't know what to think.

"What do you want me for again?" she asked in a monotone, almost bored.

"Well, I heard you had super powers, and we need a new team member," he explained.

"We?" she stated flatly. Three other teenagers popped up on the screen in front of her. The intrusion surprised her, but her pale face hid any indication.

"This is Cyborg." He pointed to a boy, half metal, half man. "This is Beast Boy." He picked up a small green kitten and whapped it on the head. It morphed into a small green boy.

'That was weird,' she thought.

"And this is…" The boy looked around. "Uh, guys? Where's Starfire?" The green boy and the metal man both pointed off to one side of the screen.

"Starfire! No, don't-" The boy sighed as a large explosion rocked the background.

"I am sorry, friends! I was merely trying to free the people of smallness from the box of moving lights!" A girl with red hair and orange skin, presumably Starfire, came onto the screen.

"Aw man, Star! You blew up the Game Station!" Cyborg said, running off the screen.

"What? Dude! We just got a new one!" The small green boy also ran off.

"I am most sorry! Please, I will assist in the fixing, yes?" Starfire started shooting green energy balls out of her hands and two yelps could be heard. "Please, be of the stillness!" Starfire called as she flew off. Raven raised her eyebrow, glad she was safe on this side of the transmission. The remaining boy gave her an apologetic smile and scratched the back of his head.

"So, whadda ya say?" he asked, flashing a smile.

"Fine," she replied sullenly. It's not like there was any other option for her, anyways. The boy's smile grew wider when she said this.

"Alright, Raven. I'm Robin, and welcome to the Teen Titans."

That was six years ago when they first became the Teen Titans. Three years later, a little robin stole her heart. That was when she was a child of eighteen. Now, at age twenty-one, she was still part of the Titans, but no longer were they teenagers. Robin and Cyborg stood at twenty-two, and Beast Boy and Starfire were both age twenty.

"Whatcha doing?" The same smooth silky voice she'd come to love broke the silence of the rooftop she was sitting on.

"Thinking," she replied softly, her voice no longer a simple monotone. Three years of learning to use emotions had changed that.

"May I join you?"

She scooted over on the edge of the roof to make room for the man clad in blue and black. He had changed uniforms when he became Nightwing two years back, choosing the darker colors to match her own uniform as well as honor Batman's legacy, and together they were one of the many sub-teams in the Titans.

"You okay?" he asked gently. "You're awfully quiet."

"Just tired," she yawned, stretching her shoulders.

"That tends to happen when you stay out on patrol all night," Nightwing chuckled. "Did you sleep at all before we started last night?"

Raven didn't respond, choosing instead to draw her dangling legs to her chest and lean on her companions shoulder. She could sense him shaking his head—he thought she didn't sleep enough. He spared her the lecture, though, and she felt him kiss the top of her head.

"I think we can head home. Speedy and Star should be out here in about ten minutes." He stood up and stretched before pulling Raven to her feet. She took his hands and flew them down to the alley below. The sky was still dark, though the indigo was giving way to the lighter shades of daybreak.

"Let's walk a bit before we fly home," Raven said. Nightwing took her hand and they started walking towards the beach a few blocks away. Both had grown up, emotionally and physically. Raven hadn't grown much taller, but she remained thin and her hair was longer now. Her face was lighter, more open after the last few years of shedding her stony façade. She had Robin, well, Nightwing, to thank for that. He had shed the streetlight colors, but not the mask. Standing over six feet tall, the man was still lean, but his muscles were much more pronounced beneath the spandex. His ebony hair was no longer the spiked look of his youth either, but it was still long and he kept it neatly tied back. The two had opened up to each other, the broken children hiding inside finally finding the chance to emerge and heal, no longer needing masks or hoods for protection.

Upon landing back on the roof of the tower, Nightwing slipped an arm around Raven's waist, his fingers just brushing her hipbone. The pair descended into the living room where the rest of the Titans, save Starfire and Speedy, were eating breakfast.

"Got anything for us?" Nightwing asked.

"Of course! How could we forget the love birds?" Cyborg joked. Raven threw a wet sponge at him with her mind, and he easily dodged it.

"I'm just kidding, Rae," he laughed, sliding two plates onto the counter for them. Raven shook her head with a small smile. After finishing, she started walking back up to the roof, not quite ready to sleep. A strong yet gentle hand grabbed her arm.

"Yes, you can come," she said, turning to face Nightwing with a soft smile she saved only for him. He grinned and hugged her around the waist from behind, keeping his arms in place and head propped on her shoulder as they walked up to the roof. The sun was still red, the horizon an explosion of fire.

"Beautiful," Raven breathed. The sky was just beginning to turn blue and the sun warmed her face.

"Just like you," Nightwing whispered into her ear. She smiled and laughed.

"Cornball," she teased, lightly hitting his shoulder with the back of her hand. She leaned further back into his chest and his grip tightened around her.

"You do know how beautiful you are when you smile?" he said softly.

"Only because you remind me on a daily basis," she giggled.

"And your laughter, like a thousand tinkling silver bells," he cooed.

"Okay Bird Boy, you can stop with the corny pickup lines. What do you want?" She turned around in his arms to face him.

"Well, dearest, I was wondering if the Lady Raven would like to accompany Lord Grayson to dinner this evening at Chez Pierre," he said with a flourish.

"Richard! That's the most expensive restaurant in town!" Raven gasped.

"I want to do something special tonight. Reservations are at seven, so you might want to take a nap before then. You have bags under your eyes," he said teasingly, pinching her lightly as he said so. Raven pouted.

"Do not."

"I know," Nightwing smiled. "But I know I'm going to need a nap. These old bones could use the sleep. Now, about dinner…"

"If you want to take me, sure," Raven said, smirking. "I'll be ready at seven. But now, apparently I need some beauty rest."

"You need beauty rest like I need more spandex," he said, kissing her nose. "I think I'll go to bed now too, then." Raven started to walk downstairs but was stopped yet again by Nightwing. She turned, ready to act annoyed, but was surprised by a deep and sensual kiss, something she had grown so used to receiving. She tenderly kissed him back before withdrawing.

"Sleep is good. Repeat after me, Rich. Sleep is good," Raven said, pressing her forehead to his for a moment before setting back towards the stairs with his hands in hers.

"Sleep, is, good. Must, follow, the pretty girl," Nightwing droned, dutifully following. They walked back down the roof stairs to the elevator and then to Raven's door, which still read Raven, but the words 'and Nightwing, too' had been etched crudely into the metal under her name. The door opened and they entered the room.

Nightwing quickly shed his spandex and climbed into the bed they shared while Raven took a quick shower. She changed into a pair of red boxers and a large black t-shirt before falling into bed next to Nightwing. His arm wrapped around her waist and hugged her close, his face buried in her neck, breathing in her lilac shampoo.

"Did you set the alarm for five?" she asked sleepily, snuggling back into his chest.

"Yes, ma'am," he responded. She sighed contentedly before they both slipped into a much-needed sleep.

It was six thirty when Nightwing and Raven stepped into the living room. Nightwing had on a suit and Raven was in her favorite dress. It was simple, but elegant. It was black with an asymmetrical v-neck, draped ruching detail at the shoulder and bodice, and a subtle side slit. If she turned in the right light, one could maybe even see some purple glimmers in the fabric. Nightwing had suggested she wear it, in honor of their first official date three years ago. But when Raven had tried to goad him into wearing a red shirt under his suit, he had simply tut-tutted something about men's fashion at her and opted for a red bowtie and cummerbund instead. When she called him a 'pretty boy,' he had simply shrugged and told her to enjoy it.

"Those outfits definitely bring back memories," Beast Boy remarked from the couch. "Although, Nightwing, you're cheating."

"See? That's what I said!" Raven exclaimed, pointing first to Beast Boy then Nightwing.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again: it's tacky!" Nightwing said, his lamentation exaggerated as a hand flew to his forehead in mock horror. Cyborg laughed from the other side of the couch where he sat with Bumblebee.

"Pretty boy is right," Bumblebee called. Raven elbowed Nightwing in the ribs, laughing as Bumblebee pulled out the same name she had used only ten minutes earlier. He stuck his tongue out at her in response.

"See? I was right," he said.

"You're going to be late, man," Cyborg said. Raven shot him a look. How did Cyborg know about this? She looked up to see Nightwing grinning, and even though he had his mask on, Raven could tell he was planning something.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, we're off! Don't wait up for us," Nightwing said before grabbing a set of keys from the pegboard and leading Raven down to the garage. Their garage had grown over the past few years as additions kept piling up. Ranging from cars to motorcycles to jets, the garage was full. He led Raven over to the newest addition, a black sports car that he and Cyborg had modified and were very proud of. Nightwing opened the passenger door for Raven.

"After you," he said, flashing a smile down at her. She climbed in and Nightwing walked around to the driver's seat. He revved the engine and they shot off towards downtown.

…

"Bonsoir, monsieur Nightwing, madame Raven! I have your table veiting for you in ze corner! Please, follow me," the host said in a perfect French accent. He led them to a small table along the back wall by the piano. "Enjoy!" He handed them a set of menus before departing. The waiter came over and Nightwing ordered for them: a bottle of wine, soup, and pasta.

"You're really pulling out all the stops tonight, Wonder Boy," Raven mused, observing the fine dining atmosphere around them. The waiter returned with two glasses and the bottle, pouring the burgundy liquid for them.

"I can't do something nice for my girlfriend every once in awhile?" Nightwing teased, raising his glass towards her. She tilted her head towards him with a kind smile.

"You know I don't need things like this," she said, gesturing towards the restaurant. She lifted her own glass and clinked it against his in toast.

"That's what makes it so wonderful to do," he responded. He took a sip of his wine and put the glass back down. Raven picked up waves of anxiety spilling across the table as he began to fidget.

"Richard? Is everything okay?" she asked, suddenly nervous herself.

"Don't know yet. Can I ask you something?" he questioned. She set her own glass down, definitely nervous now, and gave him her full attention.

"You know you can ask me anything," she said gently, covering his fidgeting hands with her own.

"Come with me." He turned his hands upwards and took hers, leading her to the secluded outdoor patio. She noted there was nobody else out here, just the glowing candles on the unset tables.

"Richard?" She looked up to see he had removed his mask, and his blue eyes gave her a sideways look as he led her to the far side of the patio. They stopped and he turned to face her, fiddling a bit with something in his hands before dropping to his knee in front of her. In his outstretched hands was a small black box with a red ribbon tied around it. She recognized the wrapping job immediately and her hand flew to the necklace around her neck. The box wasn't rectangular, though. It was a ring box.

"Is this…" she started, her voice catching in her throat. He nodded slowly, a hopeful smile on his face and eyes shining brightly. She tried, and failed, two more times to speak before the words finally passed over her lips.

"I would travel around the world and back again just to be with you, Richard Grayson. Yes," she breathed out. He launched off his knee and lifted her up in the air with no effort at all, spinning her once, twice, lips on hers before setting her back down on the ground. Raven tottered a bit, head spinning, but he steadied her with another kiss before pressing his forehead against hers.

"You, Raven, have just made me the single happiest person in the universe," he said. She kissed him, and he pulled back to open the little box for her. Inside was a black diamond ring.

"I know it's not customary to use a black diamond, but I always preferred them over the regular ones," he said, fiddling with her hand and the ring on her finger. "Just like I always preferred you over regular girls." She smiled at his words.

"You always did know how to put a smile on my face," she whispered, leaning forward into his chest.

"I guess good things really do come to those who wait," he murmured. She gave him a questioning look. "For years I had a gaping hole in my heart. I thought that because of my responsibilities, I might never be able to fill it. Love was a luxury, and I had other things that needed to be taken care of first. Or so I thought," he began. "That was before I met a certain girl. She was dark, reserved, and even snide at times. But I was drawn to her at once. She was a mystery to me, and I love mysteries. I thought I'd never be able to tell her how she captured my heart those first few days of our friendship. And then that friendship grew, and she was suddenly my best friend and I thought there was no way in hell she could ever feel the same way."

"Oh, how naïve we were," she murmured. Nightwing smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Oh we were. But one day, the madman I hated the most brought us closer together in a way I only dreamed of. His drive for ending lives caused that girl to save me from myself, and that same drive allowed me to finally show my love for her. And now, after so many years of pain and three of the best years with the love of my life by my side, I can finally make her mine forever." Raven interrupted him with a kiss, her hands on either side of his face.

"Did you write a whole speech for this?" she whispered against his lips. She felt him smile, and suddenly his finger was against her lips.

"Hush, my bird, I'm in the middle of the most important monologue of my life," he said, kissing her once more before pulling back again. She smiled and shook her head. He had always been one for monologues.

"You know you are in love when you see the world in her eyes, and her eyes everywhere in the world." Nightwing lifted his hand to the sun setting over the small trees that lined the patio. "Raven, as long as the sun keeps setting and the moon keeps rising, as long as there is breath in my body and spirit in my soul, as long as we live and through our deaths, I will love you. That is my promise." He lifted her head up to his, surprised when the pads of his fingers felt moisture on her cheeks.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

"Shut up," she mumbled. "Just kiss me." And he did. Leaning down to her waiting lips, he kissed her with the moon rising behind them in the purple sky, soft piano notes gliding around them. They had found understanding and compassion within each other, and through it, they learned to love and overcome the haunting tragedies of the past. But most of all, the two birds had found happiness. Unshakeable, beautiful, blissful happiness. And that was all there really was to it.

* * *

MOUNTAIN. OF. CHEESE. Lovin' it. Please leave some reviews on your way out! It means a lot! I mean, I added a total of 7,692 words to this already lengthy story, not to mention all of the editing and reviving. Doesn't that deserve a little love? =)

I can't believe this has come to the end once again... now the question is, do I keep going with my other stories? Revive the hiatuses? Breathe life back into dead writing? Do new things? The possibilities are endless!

Read on, dear friends. Ain't no story like a Titans story, especially if it's RobRae.

Cheers,

Ash


End file.
